La poupée et le cadenas
by Katsuyko
Summary: La mort ne me fait plus peur, car à présent je ne suis plus seule. Mais lorsque le passé de mon sauveur se retrouve prit d'une brume noire, ne finirons-nous pas séparer? Car au fond, morts, nous le sommes déjà.
1. Introduction

**_Hoy ! Ma seconde fanfic sur ce site ! J'espère qu'elle sera plus lu que la première (que j'avoue avoir un peu délaissée mais bon hein, semblerait pas que ça dérange grand monde xD). Me tapez pas pour les fautes d'orthographes ou de logiques, je vous crache l'histoire comme elle me vient )_**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**La poupée et le cadenas**

**Introduction  
**

Je vois tout qui tourne autour de moi. Le monde tourne. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi. Le mot est inutile, car personne ne pourra me donner la réponse. Ce n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Non. Tout tourne…

_

* * *

-Amu-chan, Amu-chan ! Oooh ! Papa a une grande fille maintenant ! Une grande fille trop chou~ !_

_-Ne dis pas ça ! Une ''grande fille'', comme tu dis, ce n'est pas ''chou'' !_

_-Ooooh ! Notre Amu-chan ne changera jamais ! Trop cool !_

_Et tandis que mon père se perdait dans le son ''ou'' de cool, je me fixais une dernière fois dans le miroir. Parce que ce soir, ce soir serait mon soir. Ou plutôt cet après-midi, mais avouons que dire ce soir, ça met tout de suite mieux l'ambiance. Représenter le lycée Kurenai n'était pas rien, surtout lorsque l'on est désigné non pas à cause de ses prouesses scolaires ou sportive, ni même pour ses talents d'orateur, mais pour sa ''coolitude''. Et savoir qu'il va vous falloir paraître encore plus cool, alors que le stress habituelle de parler en publique vous submerge, croyez-moi, vous risquez l'explosion. _

_Et donc Papa était en extase devant moi, me mitraillant avec son appareil à chaque instant. Cela fait 16 ans que je connais cet homme, soit toute mon existence, et je pense que depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mon père restera toujours cet imbécile-heureux qu'il est. C'est rassurant et en même temps, pour ne pas dire inquiétant, exaspérant. Surtout que sa joie maladive avait le talent pour me forcer encore plus à me concentrer, et je n'y irais pas par quatre chemins : J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'aller à cette conférence inter-lycée. Imbécile que j'étais._

* * *

Vite ! Quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un sous les décombres ! J'entends quelqu'un !

C'est fou comme le monde semble tout à coup être rempli de couleur et de saveur une fois que l'on en est privé. Jamais n'aurais-je cru que le simple bruit de la pluie ou la voix de cet homme aurait pu ramener à penser à la beauté du monde. Comme quoi, la beauté n'apparaît réellement qu'une fois détruite.

_

* * *

- Donne-toi au maximum, Amu-chan ! me criait mon père à la porte en dégainant un pouce triomphant._

_- Je ferais de mon mieux… répondis-je, platement en avançant vers le trottoir, prête à me jeter tête baissée dans le piège monstrueux des rencontres inter-lycée. _

_- Comme toujours, Amu-chan ! m'encouragea Maman avec un grand sourire, seule sa tête réussissant à se frayer un chemin dans l'ouverture de la porte tant mon père de son imposante position ridicule prenait de la place. _

_Je souriais vaguement et commença à m'avancer sur le pavée, le bruit de mes pas pour seul compagnon. _

_L'élève moyen prend le statut de ''cool'', une fois englué dans les rumeurs (être dans un nouvel établissement aide donc beaucoup) et une fois qu'il est capable de rester seul tout en gardant un air digne et classe. Félicitations, vous avez été coolisé. Petit bémol : Le cool, pour conserver son statut de cool, se doit de rester donc en solitaire, chose que tous vos fans respecteront et s'efforceront donc de mettre en œuvre. Ainsi, je n'avais pas à proprement parlé d'ami. Les uns ayant un niveau de popularité un cran au dessus du mien, les autres considérant que mon niveau de popularité était, à son tour, trop élevé pour le leur. _

_Et donc, j'avançais seule sur le bitume, me dirigeant vers le premier arrêt de bus. La rencontre inter-lycée avait lieu dans le lycée Kiiroi, bâtiment plus éloignée que mon habituel lycée. Oh certes, j'aurais pu y aller à pied, mais avouons-le, si le gouvernement ou je ne sais quel haut fonctionnaire nous a permis d'avoir des bus publiques, ce n'est pas simplement pour faire décoration. Pour autant, j'aurais très certainement mieux fait de prôner un argument écologique et économique, et de partir à pied, sans doute n'en saurais-je pas à parler de cela._

* * *

Oh mon dieu ! Elle est encore vivante ! Apportez un brancard.

Inutile. Je déteste ce mot et pour autant c'est la vérité. Il y a d'autre gens. Sauvez-moi, mais occupez-vous des autres. Je vais bien. Oui, je vais mourir, mais je vais bien. Je vais bien.

_

* * *

J'étais montée dans le bus. Avais montré ma carte d'abonnement puis était allé m'asseoir à l'arrière. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans ce bus, et l'arrière était tout simplement vide. Instant magique de calme où j'aurais pu me ressourcer. Où j'aurais du pouvoir me ressourcer. Mais le destin, Dieu, Bouddha ou je ne sais qui n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Car, alors que ces entités mystiques étaient jusqu'alors restées sourdes à mes prières, voilà que la dernière que je m'étais formulée en tête s'apprêtait à se réaliser. _

_Il y avait eu un coup de frein, un autre véhicule en sens inverse, puis un grand dérapage. Les bruits des pneus crissant sur le sol retentissaient à mes oreilles et emportée dans l'élan du bus, je m'étais saisie du siège avant. Mais malgré la tentative d'échappatoire qu'avait faite le conducteur, lui, moi et les cinq autres passagers étions fait comme des rats._

_Le véhicule en sens inverse, qui s'avérait être un gigantesque camion citernes, s'éclata dans les vitres du bus. Tout le verre éclata, tandis que le transport public se faisait scier en deux. Il y eut des hurlements, bien vague cependant face aux tapages de l'accident. Le camion lui aussi dérapa, et son arrêt, trop brutal, fit se détacher la citerne qui vint à renverser le véhicule et à rouler sur la partie arrière du bus en l'écrasant à moitié, à la frontière entre là où je me trouvais, et ma vie._

* * *

Vite, il y a d'autres personnes sous les décombres ?

Il faut l'emmener !

On me pousse à présent, sans doute dans un brancard, à l'intérieur d'un véhicule qui démarre quelque secondes après. Mais moi, je suis aveugle. Déconnectée du monde, je regrette. Je regrette cette vie gâchée par la coolitude, le peu de respect que j'ai pu apporter à mes imbéciles heureux de parents, à ma pimbèche miniature de sœur. Et je regrette surtout cette fin, pas cool du tout. Car…

Woush ! Au loin, le bus s'enflamme, explose.

AAAAHH ! Au loin, les gens hurlent, pris dans l'explosion. Et

Biiip… Au loin, le plus loin du monde, le cardiogramme entame une dernière note. La note de mon trépas.

**Voilà, la fin de mon premier chapitre. J'avoue, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais la suite promet en son lot de romantisme et de bons petits trucs qui, comme de bonnes pâtes vous font de bons italiens, vous feront une bonne fic.**

**Sur ce, bonne nuit et n'hésitez pas à laisser des comm's 3**


	2. Renaissance

_**Héhé, j'avais la motiv' ce matin, alors j'ai directement posté le premier chapitre :3 J'espère que ça fera des heureux (moi en tout cas je suis aux anges xD)**_

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 1, renaissance**

Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai froid, il fait noir. Pas le noir de la nuit. Non, un noir dépourvu de la moindre étoile, lueur d'espoir. Je suis aveugle. J'ai froid. Non, j'ai chaud. Ou alors, tout simplement rien de tout cela. Je sens comme la foudre traversée mon corps. Ces éclairs désespérés de donateurs de vie me donne des hauts le cœur et me font relever avec force. Mais rien n'y fait, la triste note du cardiogramme reste pendue sur l'écran.

Et tout à coup, la lumière se fait. Je renais. Non, je me réveille. Et fixe mon cadavre. Je suis dans l'ambulance. Autour du brancard, des gens s'activent autour d'une jeune fille à la chevelure brune entièrement masquée par des bandages et au visage encore sanguinolent. Cette fille, c'est la même que celle que j'ai vu il y a moins d'une heure dans le miroir de la salle de bain de ma demeure. En plus amochée. Ma respiration se coupe net. A peu de chose près que je ne respire plus. Et c'est avec horreur, que je regarde les gens baisser la tête et cesser de s'affoler autour d'un cadavre, mon cadavre.

Mes pieds sont à quelques centimètres du sol du véhicule. Je plane, sur place, tandis que l'ambulance part sans doute en direction de la morgue. Mais je n'en sais rien et ne tiens en réalité pas à le savoir. Terrorisée, je recule, encore, encore… et traverse la paroi de taule. Et ainsi, je me retrouve à flotter dans la rue. Les lumières environnantes du jour semblent ne pas coller avec ma situation, et la pluie que j'avais cru entendre comme le dernier son de vivant était sans doute en réalité mon premier bruit de mort. Car oui, j'en ai conscience maintenant, je suis morte. Et rien n'y changera.

J'avance, remue les jambes vainement dans les rues, me laissant glisser en direction inconnu. Autour de moi, je vois des gens marcher en tout sens sur le trottoir, des taxis partir à vive allure, et surtout un défiler d'ambulance. Car de toute évidence, la vie ne s'arrête pas. Pas pour le reste du monde. J'ignore combien de temps je marche, j'avance droit devant moi sans me poser de question, évitant par réflexe au début les obstacles, puis les traversant maintenant, perdu dans mes pensées.

Je suis à présent face à un cul de sac et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Ainsi donc, en l'espace d'une heure, j'ai tout perdu et je suis seule. J'ai une folle envi de partir en direction de ma maison, ou même de me diriger vers le lycée comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne peux pas. Epuisée, je ferme mes yeux et reste là, à quelques centimètres du sol.

_Clii~iing… Clii~iing… Clii~iing…_

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je relève la tête. Un chat noir vient de passer devant moi. Très nettement, le son de sa clochette tinte et me plonge dans une sorte de léthargie. Je ferme les yeux, et essaye de suivre le bruit de la clochette par l'ouïe. Puis les rouvre. Et vif comme l'éclair, je vois un chat noir passé à toute allure devant moi. Je me relève vite et m'élance du mieux que je peux à sa poursuite.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute de course poursuite, je le perds entièrement de vue. Je ne connais pas cette partie de la ville et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il me semble que les couleurs, y compris celle du ciel, sont inexistantes ici. Seuls le gris et le noir dominent.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là, hm ?

La voix me fait sursauter, et alors que les impressions avaient été jusque-là absentes, je sens un frisson me traverser. Au fond de cette rue, dans le sombre, il y a un homme. Je scrute la rue pour essayer de le discerner, mais rien n'y fait : je ne vois que sa silhouette. Il semble avoir une tête recouverte de cheveux mi-longs dans tous les sens, mais c'est tout ce que je distingue. Vue sa voix, sans doute s'agit-il d'un homme. Peut-être la trentaine, mais je ne saurais en juger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? tenté-je de dire, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Stupéfaite, je l'a rouvre et répète ma question : même résultat, je suis muette.

-Ara ara, on a perdu sa voix ? dit l'homme d'une voix compatissante.

Je baisse les yeux, songeuse. Et puis, qui est cet homme qui contrairement à l'ensemble de cette ville, semble me voir ? Le chat noir l'aurait-il prévenu de ma présence ? Je secoue la tête. Non décidemment, je me fais des films. Quoique vu mon état, plus rien ne pourra me surprendre.

-C'est embêtant, hein ? continue l'homme comme s'il espérait une réponse. Mais approche petite, approche. Nikaido a toujours une solution pour tout.

Nikaido ? Il s'est présenté sur un ton plus apte à donner un surnom qu'un nom complet. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Malgré moi néanmoins, je glisse en direction de l'homme qui lui-même fit un pas en avant et ainsi apparaître dans la lumière grise. Sa chevelure brune et claire contraste magnifiquement avec la grisaille environnante. Sur son nez, une paire de lunette trop grande pour son visage lui donne un aspect des plus loufoques et qui ne va pas pour m'aider à prendre confiance. Le reste de son corps reste emmitouflé dans un gigantesque manteau beige, lui octroyant à mes yeux un air plus de vieux pervers, nu comme un ver sous ce manteau et prêt à en dévoiler le contenu à la première pulsion de folie. J'ouvre la bouche et baisse les yeux. Devant ceux-ci apparaît le doigt de Nikaido qui remue de droite à gauche.

-Ara ara, ne dis rien. Nikaido connaît l'histoire. Oh, si tu crois que tu es le premier à faire le coup à Nikaido, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux chevilles. Oh oui, Nikaido en a vu, des gamins malchanceux qui font des bêtises et viennent ici pour que Nikaido recolle les morceaux.

L'homme marque une pause en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues pour prendre un air contrarié.

-Et pour tout dire, Nikaido en a un peu marre de ces gamins qui ne savent rien faire de mieux que de se tuer sur la chaussée. Maiiis… (il hausse les épaules et lève les yeux vers le ciel perle) que voulez-vous, c'est dans la nature de Nikaido d'aider les autres. Ara ara, suis-moi.

Que je le suive où ? Il fait trois pas et me présente le fond d'un autre cul de sac. Parmi les cartons qui jonchent le sol, un gigantesque miroir et pose sur le côté contre le mur de ciment. Un peu à côté, des dizaines de paniers remplis de tout et rien forme une sorte de muraille où la métaphore voudrait que l'entrée ne soit qu'un passage entre deux paniers en plastiques pastel délavés. C'est par ailleurs cette entrée que Nikaido s'en ira prendre avant de présenter fièrement de la main ''l'intérieur'' de la demeure de fortune.

-Ara ara bienvenue chez Nikaido, fait comme chez toi ! me lance joyeusement le drôle d'hère avant de commencer à fouiller dans ses paniers. Ah… ah-ah-ah ! Voilà exactement ce dont nous avons besoin !

Et en m'annonçant cela, il sort triomphalement trois œufs colorés respectivement en rose, bleu et vert. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

-Aah ! Ne regarde pas comme ça Nikaido ! Nikaido va tout expliquer, s'exclame-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes. Vois-tu, quand un enfant nait, il reçoit un corps _(il pointe de son doigt son autre bras), _un esprit _(cette fois-ci, c'est moins qu'il pointe)_ et une âme _(il dirige son doigt en direction des trois coquilles). _Pour mourir, comme les gens disent vraiment mourir, la grande fin donc, il faut que l'âme se brise. Quand l'œuf n'est plus là, l'esprit se sépare du corps et pouff ! finit par se faire aspirer après quelque temps dans le grand nettoyeur interstellaire. _(Cet homme n'est pas un vieux pervers déjanté, c'est officiel, il est timbré.)_ Maiiiiis ! continue-t-il en levant un index révélateur, Nikaido a trouver la solution ! Selon l'état du petit fantôme, si Nikaido lui donne un œuf, l'esprit fait la paix avec le corps et tout revient à la normal ! Alors, où est le corps du petit fantôme que Nikaido se mette tout de suite au travail ?

Je hausse les épaules puis tente avec mes doigts de faire un H, en supposant qu'il connaisse cette lettre. Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

-A la morgue hein… T'es bien le premier qui vient voir Nikaido sans même avoir suivi son corps… Ara ara ! Mais trêve de pensée folklorique ! _(mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?)_Nikaido va devoir gaspiller un peu beaucoup d'œuf, mais tout va s'arranger, faut pas s'en faiiii~re !

Sur ce, il balança les trois œufs coloré sur moi. Pétrifiée sur place, je ne pus les éviter et les trois œufs restèrent bloqués à l'intérieur de moi. Une gigantesque lumière chaude m'envahit. Et tout à coup, se fut comme si tout redémarrait, quoique trop vite. Mon cœur rentama son premier battement, me donnant un haut le cœur, mon sang se remit à couler. Pour autant, j'avais vu mon corps se faire emmener dans l'ambulance, mais tout était fini maintenant. Car à nouveau, je pouvais sentir l'air s'engouffrer dans mes poumons. Car cet homme, aussi timbré soit-il, venait de m'offrir un second corps.

Je restais un instant sous le choc, puis posa une main sur mon ventre et me retourna. Ainsi, les coquilles de ces œufs étaient à présent en moi. Néanmoins au sol, trois petits êtres étaient recroquevillés.

-Qu'est-ce que…

* * *

**Voilà, j'avoue que mes chapitres ne sont pas hyper longs, mais bon y'a pire hein! Aller j'espère que vous avez apprécier ;) reviews please ;D**


	3. Rencontre avec 'Tsukuyomi Ikuto'

**Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon second chapitre! ^^ Je remercie déjà Mihaaru qui reçoit le grade de premier lecteur à laisser sa marque ;) Ne fait pas tes griffes partout quand même hein (Huhu la bonne blague)... Bref bonne lecture! Et comme d'habitude:**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2, Rencontre avec ''Tsukuyomi Ikuto''**

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je me retournai et vit au sol trois petits êtres recroquevillés sur eux même. Vêtus de vêtement de dentelles aux tons pastel, ils semblaient endormis et avaient l'allure de petites poupées de chiffons. Leurs couleurs contrastaient malgré leur pâleur au sol de bitume gris. Je m'accroupie au sol, du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas présenter sous ma jupe, jupe dont j'ignore par ailleurs l'origine, et me saisis des petites poupées avant de les prendre dans mes bras tels de jeunes bébés chatons (''Cool and spicy'' or not, moi je reste une jeune fille romantique). Je me relevai ensuite et tourna la tête vers Nikaido.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Nikaido leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son ô combien trop grand manteau beige. Rêveusement, il semblait fixer un point imaginaire là-haut dans les cieux, à moins qu'il ne se moque de moi ?

-Ce sont tes donatrices. Comment crois-tu que Nikaido fait pour fournir des œufs d'une telle qualité ? Il doit faire des emprunts aux grandes poupées.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par ''grandes poupées'', mais le brun me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-Les poupées, ce sont des âmes pures d'enfants dans de vulgaires jouets. Nikaido aident souvent les poupées pour payer ces emprunts.

Et tout naturellement, il me présenta de la main ces étendus de cartons et de panier remplis de bric-à-brac. Puis, alors que jusqu'à présent il était resté en retrait, il s'approcha de moi et pris un air grave.

-Faut en prendre soin, hein ? Parce qu'il en a fallu beaucoup pour recréer un corps, et il y a des fous, dans cette ville, des déjantés _(un peu comme toi, mon petit Nikaido…)_, qui veulent voler les âmes comme les tiennes pour leurs petits commerces. (il soupire) Pourquoi tout le monde ne veut-il pas être gentil comme Nikaido… Ara ara… Mais cessons de nous lamenter à la lamantine !

Et sur ce, l'homme aux expressions tordus et incompréhensibles se tourna vers le miroir et l'approcha de moi. Je constatai alors que mon corps avait totalement changé et la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit fut ''punk''. Il n'y avait pas grande raison à cela, si ce n'est mes cheveux bruns qui étaient devenus roses pétants, mes yeux qui avait pris une teinte ambrée et mes vêtements qui était à présent rouge et noir, ma mini-jupe recouverte de petite chaine d'acier et une cravate attachée à la ''décontract''. Dans mes bras, les petites poupées semblaient toujours endormis, car malgré leur statue de poupée, j'aurais donné à parier ma chemise qu'il y avait de la vie là-dessous. Prise d'un soudain intérêt pour ces petites bêtes, je les détaillai longuement. La plus petite était vêtue dans un tenu vert de petite crémière, avec un foulard dans des cheveux d'un jaune verdâtre et un trèfle ornant fièrement la boucle. La plus ronde était vêtue d'un petit ensemble bleu et portait un béret marin où reposait le même motif qu'un as de pique. La dernière, plus grand et plus fine, avait des cheveux roses tout comme les miens, retenu en arrière dans une queue de cheval et un front cerclé par une casquette ouverte. D'une tenue de Pom-Pom Girl vêtue, entre ses mains pendaient fièrement deux minuscules pompons rose flashy.

C'est alors que je pris conscience que mon reflet se rapprochai de plus en plus de moi et pour cause : Nikaido avait lâché le miroir qui tombait lentement mais sûrement sur moi. Avant même que j'ai pu anticiper le moindre geste, Nikaido lança :

-Maintenant bon voyage et surtout bon courage !

Le miroir me tomba entièrement dessus. Mais plutôt que de m'écraser et de se briser en milles morceaux, je le traversai. Au loin, alors que mon corps entier était plongé dans la masse miroitante, une dernière phrase atteignit mes oreilles :

-Et surtout, dis pas merci !

Je rougis à la remarque, serrai es poupées contre mon cœur, fermai es yeux et me laissai tomber dans l'univers du miroir…

_Clii~iing… Clii~iing… Clii~iing…_

J'ignorais comme j'avais fait pour atterrir ici. Mais néanmoins, je venais sans doute de vivre ce que l'on appelait un téléportassions. Car je n'étais plus dans le cul de sac dépourvu de couleur de Nikaido. Non, les petites poupées toujours entre les mains, j'étais au sommet d'un immeuble. Et autant vous dire que je n'avais pas la moindre idée en réalité d'où je me trouvais exactement. Je me relevai, enfonçai les poupées dans mes poches et me précipitai vers le bord de l'immeuble.

-Quelle vue… je suis sûre que je dois pouvoir voir tous les toits de la ville depuis ici, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

-Oh pas depuis ici, mais si tu vas sur l'immeuble d'en face, tu as une vue imprenyable, nya !

_Clii~iing… Clii~iing… Clii~iing…_

Je fis volte-face. Cherchais autour de moi qui avait bien pu parler. Je tournai la tête plusieurs fois la tête en tout sens et ne vit strictement rien. Le vide le plus complet était sur cet immeuble.

-Qui est là ?

-Tu ne me vois pas, nyaaa ?

La voix continuait et semblait proche, mais néanmoins j'étais bien incapable de l'identifier.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

-Tsukuyomi Ikuto, nyaaa ! Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander qui tu es et comment tu as bien pu faire pour réussir à escalader cet immeuble.

Je stoppai ma tête et cessai de chercher le propriétaire de la voix. Je fermais les yeux, tentant de me calmer, chose peu aisée après tout ce que j'avais vécu.

-Comment ça, ''escalader'' ?

-Nyaa, cet immeuble est condamné pour réparation ! Ça fait des années-yaah ! Et c'est aussi le point d'observation favori des Marionnettistes, les voleurs de poupées…

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je me reculais vers le bord de l'immeuble pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le reste de la cours du dernier étage.

-…un peu comme nous-yaah, tehehehe !

Je sentis alors quelque chose passé entre mes chevilles. Quelques choses de chaud… et poilu.

-Mais que…

-Nyaahaha ! Un peu plus haut !

Je relevais mon visage d'entre mes chevilles et eut un sursaut en arrière, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et vaciller hors de l'immeuble. Ainsi donc, voilà qui était cet ''Ikuto Tsukuyomi'', un vulgaire chat galleux au pelage sombre comme la nuit et au visage très étrangement marqué d'un sourire sournois.

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse avec l'image de ce mystérieux ''Tsukuyomi Ikuto'' et du petit bon dans l'inconnu, dans tous les sens du terme, de la petite Amu. Survivra-t-elle à sa chute? Bon avouons quand même que ce serait un peu con de la faire mourir alors même qu'elle vient de renaître... Ah comme quoi Nikaido n'a pas tout tort avec ''ces gamins qui passent leur temps à se tuer...'' ... A sitôt pour la suite ;3


	4. Le chat et le sauveur

**Hihi, voici maintenant le troisième chapitre! Je suis fière de ma vitesse de parution, moi qui ne dépassait jamais le stade du premier chapitre avant, tehehe! Bonne lecture à tous! **

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3, le chat et le sauveur**

-Aaaaahhh !

Un chat ? J'avais parlé à un chat ? J'avoue que cela expliquait son drôle accent pour autant quelque chose avait été étrange lors de sa présentation. Un sentiment de respect profond qu'il semblait ressentir… envers son propre prénom ? Quel chat peu banal ! Néanmoins, le sachant pourvu de parole, cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de chose. Mais néanmoins le voir si proche de mon visage, avec sa tête de pacha sur le corps d'un chat galleux… me fit perdre l'équilibre et je partis en arrière. Yeux fermés, je ressentais l'horrible sensation de la pesanteur appelant mon corps. Le chat poussa une exclamation miaulée tandis que ma chute s'arrêta nette. J'ouvris les yeux. Ceux-ci croisèrent deux yeux magnifiques d'un violet profond… Quoi ? Violet ? Oh oui, de magnifiques iris violets parsemés de teintes bleutés. Car oui, en face de moi, il y avait un homme, bien plus jeune que Nikaido, qui venait de me tirer en arrière, sa main agrippée à la mienne… La force qu'il avait mise dans son bras me fit décoller pour remonter enfin sur le sommet de l'immeuble, et tomber sur lui.

Un silence de plomb s'installa. J'étais sur le torse du jeune homme, nos visages à quelques centimètres, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous étions tous deux paralysés, quoique mon regard était tout simplement choqué alors que celui du jeune homme relevait d'une pointe de malice.

-Yoru… quelle bonne prise tu nous as trouvée cette fois…

C'est alors que je sentis la main du jeune homme se poser contre mon ventre. Prise tout à coup de sueur froide, je levai ma main et l'abattis sur la joue de mon sauveur.

-PEVERS ! Hurlais-je.

Je me retirai automatique et reculai assise jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble, dos à la rambarde. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme se mit en position assise à son tour et porta sa main à sa joue.

-J'avoue, j'aurais pu faire plus fin…

Il était un tantinet touchant mine de rien, sa main sur la joue où une belle marque rouge commençait à apparaître.

-Au moins, je sais maintenant que toi aussi, tu sais sortir les griffes…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, et chose étrange, ce clin d'œil me fit prendre conscience d'un détail qui m'avait échappé : ses cheveux sont bleus. Détails intéressants, il semblait de plus habiller dans un look assez punkogothique ou que sais-je, des petites croix attacher au bord de ses manches et de son cou, une chaine attacher au niveau de son cœur pour faire le tour de sa poitrine. Je pointai un doigt accusateur contre lui et dit, tout en tremblant, troublé :

-Je… je veux des noms ! Tout de suite !

-Des noms ? Ou… (il se releva avec une grâce féline) simplement le mien ?

-Aaaaah ! Ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi !

-Ikuuuuuuutooooooo ! NYAAAAAAH !

Le chat noir que j'avais vu et qui avait été la cause de ma chute se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme et escalada son corps pour arriver sur ses épaules. Disparaissant de mes yeux un instant pour passer derrière sa tête, il réapparut, cette fois-ci sous l'apparence d'une sorte de poupée ''félinement humaine''. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait décidé de refaire de manière ''chibi'' le jeune homme et en avait ensuite fait une petite poupée ornée d'oreille de chat. La poupée frotta sa tête contre la joue du jeune homme qui avait conservé un sourire narquois suspendu à ses lèvres.

-NYAAAAH IKUTOOO ! Elle en ny'a plein ! C'est une Marionnettiste j'en suis sûr ! C'est pas possible d'en avoir autant nyaaaah !

-Ikuto ? répétais-je, étonnée. Vous vous appelez tous les deux Ikuto ?

L'homme à la chevelure marine eut l'air désorienté un instant puis reprit son air sûr de lui et dit avec un haussement d'épaule :

-Yoru n'aime pas donner son vrai nom, au passage le mien est Tsukiyomi Ikuto, quand il croise un Marionnettiste… Chose que, vu ton air déboussolé, tu n'es certainement pas…

Il fit quelques pas vers moi et se pencha, sa tête juste à côté de mon oreille.

-… je me trompe ? susurra-t-il d'une voix terriblement envoutante.

Le rouge me monta aux joues et j'ouvris la bouche lentement, stupéfaite par l'effet que venait de me faire ce jeune homme. De sa voix si plaisante, il venait tout simplement de me paralyser. Il se mit accroupi devant moi et reposa à nouveau sa main vers le bas de mon ventre. Un frisson me parcourut et, dieu soit loué, me sortit de ma léthargie. Je relevais déjà la main, prête à lui asséner une seconde baffe, mais le dénommé Ikuto stoppa net ma main avec la sienne, tandis que l'autre continuait de me tripoter le ventre. Il approcha son visage du miens, un visage cette fois-ci au regard mélancolique et qui plus aux traits magnifiquement bien dessinés.

-Laisse-toi faire… je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Je me voyais déjà me faire violer là-haut, après être passé dans les sales mains du beau pervers aux yeux aussi profonds que l'océan. Sans doute étais-ce pour cela qu'il venait de me sauver de ma chute, sans doute une préférence aux vivants plutôt qu'à la nécrophilie… Sa main pour autant n'était pas brusque et calmement, je le vis découvrir ma poche et en sortir, enfin, les trois petites poupées.

-Tu commences à te faire vieux Yoru… celles-ci ne sont même pas réveillées.

-Tsss… commyent voulais-tu que je sache, nyaaah ?

Ikuto recula son visage du mien et s'assit au sol, en face de moi, jambes croisées. Entre ses mains, il soupesait les poupées, les lançait puis les rattrapait en l'air tandis que je tentai de les attraper, gigotant mes bras devant moi. Il les rattrapa les trois en même temps et leva son propre bras pour qu'elles soient hors de ma portée. Yoru descendit de son épaule, à quatre pattes avec sa bouille de petit chat et ces gigantesques yeux dorées trop grands pour le reste de sa tête.

-Tu devais être dans un sal état s'il t'a fallu trois poupées pour revenir…

-Comment le sais-tu ? répliquai-je, étonnée, ne pouvant m'empêcher de songer à mon corps qui avait du être envoyé à la morgue.

Ikuto plongea son regard de saphir dans le mien et dit, en articulant bien ses mots, ses belles lèvres s'ouvrant puis se refermant dans une sensualité envoutante :

-Toi et moi… sommes dans le même bateau…

Un grand coup de vent balaya la ville, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles et glissant sur les toits des immeubles. Je serrais mes deux mains contre mon cœur qui part miracle avait pu poursuivre ses battements.

-Tu es… commençai-je, incapable de prononcer le mot fatal.

-… mort ? termina le ténébreux avec un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre, la tête levée vers le ciel : Il y a bien longtemps maintenant… Je ne saurais te dire quand…

Je ne pus m'empêcher à mon temps de fantôme et comme le temps avait semblé inexistant pendant ce moment-là. Combien de temps Ikuto avait-il erré avant de recevoir tout comme moi une poupée ? Etait-ce aussi Nikaido qui la lui avait confiée ? Ou alors… Ikuto était-il toujours un fantôme ?

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je me mis à genoux devant lui pour me rapprocher. Ikuto baissa la tête vers moi, pris au dépourvu, tandis que ma main se posait sur sa joue. Douce, chaude, dépourvue d'imperfection. Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne.

-Quel est ton nom ? murmura-t-il doucement, faisant boucher les muscles de sa mâchoire sous ma main.

-Hi…Hinamori Amu, répondis-je, le rouge aux joues, en retirant vivement ma main.

Je le vis soupirer, en baissant sa main et en me lançant avec l'autre les poupées que je pris vivement contre moi. Il se fouilla ensuite sa poche et en tira un article de journal. Il était daté de trois semaines en arrière.

-Tu ne serais pas impliqué là-dedans ? dit-il en pointant une affaire de meurtre dans la ville. Je secouai la tête négativement et frissonnai en songeant que ce pourrait tout aussi bien être mes parents que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais en regardant plus près l'article, je constatai à droite un autre passage, plus petit cette fois-ci, parlant d'un accident mortel sur la chaussée entre un bus et un poids-lourd. La liste des victimes défila sous mes yeux, mon nom n'y était pas, et enfin mon regard se posa sur ''corps d'une adolescente non reconnu''. Des larmes au bord de mes yeux, je pointai du bout d'un doigt tremblotant les cinq petits mots. Le regard de saphir suivit mon doigt et après avoir poussé un soupir, Ikuto se releva.

-T'inquiète donc pas. Tu as de la chance de savoir ce que ton corps est devenu au moins… même si à mon avis il a été incinéré avant même que tu ne trouves tes poupées, ce qui expliquerait qu'il t'en ait fallu autant…

Sur ce, il fit volte-face, courut et sauta sur le toit de l'immeuble le plus proche, dans un bon de géant, suivis de près par Yoru.

-Att… attends ! criais-je en me relevant. Sur le toit d'en face, Ikuto se retourna. Je courus jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de mon immeuble.

-Aurais-tu peur… de la mort ?

Je baissais les yeux et serrai les poings.

-J'ai surtout peur de la solitude… J'ai vagabondé trois semaines sans même le savoir… Si je reste seule, je sais que je deviendrais folle…

-… et indubitablement tu te tueras à nouveau…

-Ikuto… Yoru… ne me laissez pas seule… je vous en supplie… pas à nouveau…

-Nyaaa Ikuto… Si elle reste ici, les Myarionnettistes n'en feront qu'une bouchée…

Une autre rafale de vent s'engouffra dans la ville, chargée des pétales de fleurs volés dans les parcs alentours, soulevant mes cheveux, mon corps… Je sentis des mains se placer autour de moi, telles des tentacules venant m'arracher de ce monde. Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, Ikuto était à nouveau devant moi et m'arracha des mains inconnus pour me prendre dans ces bras en me serrant contre lui… et entamer un plongeon fatale du haut du bâtiment.

Je poussais un hurlement, quant à Ikuto, il me susurrait calmement des ''Ne t'affoles pas, Amu…'', insistant bien sur mon prénom. Yoru quant à lui devait très certainement être accroché à l'épaule de son maître, à moins qu'il ne soit tapis au milieu de sa chevelure bleu nuit. Ikuto se retourna, ses pieds en direction du sol, se posa tout en grâce sur un balcon, plia les jambes et resauta en direction d'une fenêtre, puis d'une rambarde, et ainsi de suite pour arriver à la terre ferme, dans une ruelle jonchée d'ordures et à l'allure sombre.

-As-tu peur, Amu ? murmura doucement Ikuto en baissant son visage vers le mien avec un sourire narquois.

-P... pas le moins du monde ! m'exclamai-je vivement en descendant des bras de mon sauveur. Où sommes-nous ?

-Proche de la réserve des chats, répondis joyeusement Yoru en sautant de la tête d'Ikuto sur la mienne. Nyaaaah… encore plus confortable…

Je me mis à remuer les bras en tentant de chasser l'animal de mon crâne, mais bien décider à y rester, Yoru évita paisiblement ma main chaque fois, celle-ci revenant simplement avec une petite poignée de cheveux roses arrachés au passage. Admettant ma faiblesse, j'abandonnai très vite.

-A qui appartenait ces mains, en haut de l'immeuble ? murmurai-je en tournant la tête là où Ikuto s'était trouvé une minute plus tôt, et avait à présent disparu.

-Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit, répondit ce dernier derrière mon dos, me faisant sursauter, que lorsque je t'ai demandé ''As-tu peur ?'', la réponse la plus sainte d'esprit que tu aurais pu me fournir, était ''Oui.'' ?

Songeuse, je baissai la tête. Le ténébreux avança dans la ruelle tout autant sombre que lui et pensive, je le suis sans ne plus dire le moindre mot. Nous marchâmes un long moment, nous engouffrant dans le labyrinthe sans fin de la ''ville cachée dans la ville'', de cette partie de la cité que personne ne visite jamais et que n'est simplement marqué sur les plans que comme ''Rue de ci, rue de ça'', sans que personne ne cherche plus loin. Et pour autant, je venais de rentrer dans le monde d'Ikuto. Fixant mes pieds, je ne remarquai pas que celui-ci venait de s'arrêter et je fonçai droit dans son dos. Ikuto se retourna vers moi, tandis que moi je venais de tomber fesse au sol. Il me tendit une main secourable en me regardant avec un sourire narquois toujours pendu aux lèvres. Je me relevai néanmoins, ma fierté piquée au vif, de moi-même. Son sourire n'en fut que plus grand, et dans un geste de la main plein de solennité et de majesté, il se tourna face à moi et dit sur un ton royal :

-Bienvenue à la Réserve des chats… le futur chez soi de tous ceux qui ne savent où aller, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure empli de fierté.

* * *

**Hihi, voilà, c'est le plus long chapitre postée pour le moment, j'espère que vous avez apprécier! N'hésitez pas à reviews, byebye! ;)**


	5. Le pari

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'en rajoute un peu dans l'entente entre Ikuto et Amu. Je devrais peut-être faire venir d'autre personnage... Oh, ça ne saurait tarder... héhéhéhé...**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4, le pari**

-Bienvenue à la Réserve des chats… le futur chez soi de tous ceux qui ne savent où aller…

J'aurais pu dire magnifique. Mais le mot n'aurait pas été assez fort. J'aurais pu dire effrayant, mais là encore, ce n'aurait pas été ça. Envoutant était déjà plus proche. Mais toujours trop ténu, et sans doute rien n'aurait pu être le mot exacte à coller pour la Réserve des chats. Il y avait de la vie ici, et en même temps, une autre forme de vie que celle des vies. Une vie qui se bat, plutôt que de se noyer dans l'oisiveté. Et lorsque les bras d'Ikuto cessèrent de masquer le lieu à ma vue, j'en eus le souffle coupé. La rue sombre s'arrêtait net ici, formant une falaise. En bas, les ruelles formaient un cercle autour d'un gigantesque immeuble dont la structure n'était en grande partie plus qu'un squelette de poutre d'acier. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois émouvant et sauvage ici, comme une lueur d'espoir au milieu des ruelles sombres, et je me doutais dans mon fort intérieur que la plupart des gens qui vivaient dans cette ville ignoraient l'existence de cette cité miniature.

-C'est… waouw…

-Pas mal hein ? J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a des années. Il est très peu peuplé, mais au moins ici nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, et faisons tout pour que le navire ne tombe pas en main ennemi…

-Le navire ? Comment voudrais-tu que quelqu'un s'empare de cette… de ce… cette Réserve des chats ? Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour m'emmener ici et de plus cette falaise semble difficile à pratiquer…

-Te souviens-tu de ce que ny'ai dit au sujet de l'immeuble en réparation, nyaa ? demanda d'une voix endormie Yoru dans mes cheveux. J'ai dit qu'il était le coin favori des Myarionnettistes. Or, c'était justement l'entrée principale de la Réserve des chats.

-La Réserve… a déjà été capturée par le passé ? m'étonnai-je.

-Non, bien sûr. Nous avons réussi à déplacer l'entrée et à condamner la première entrée… mais avouons que c'était à un cheveu, et nous ignorons si les Marionnettistes avaient conscience ou non de ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

-Mais… commençai-je, stoppée par Ikuto qui venait de me prendre dans ces bras.

-… avant de te faire un cours d'histoire, pourquoi ne pas nous mettre à l'aise en bas ? susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me dégageai de ses bras avec violence, me recula de quelque pas. Je me saisis de Yoru, endormi dans mes cheveux et le balança à la figure d'Ikuto qui, s'attendant plutôt à une baffe qu'à un lancé de félin en plein air, reçu l'animal en pleine figure.

-Jamais je ne trainerais avec toi, sale vicelard ! Plutôt mourir une seconde fois que finir encore une fois dans tes bras ! Hurlai-je de rage, les joues, vu leur chaleur, très certainement cramoisies.

Le sourire jusque là indestructible d'Ikuto s'effaça. Son regard, néanmoins, resta narquois et, me regardant de haut, soit une tête et demi de plus que moi, il dit d'une voix neutre :

-Je te laisse cinq heures…

-Quoi ? demandai-je, prise au dépourvu.

-Cinq heures pour tenir le coup avant de m'appeler en pleurant. Si effectivement tu tiens le coup, je te déposerais dans la Réserve des chats et nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous dire le moindre mot. Mais si tu échoues… je t'amènerais tout de même avec moi… et tu devrais me faire… quelque chose.

Réjoui par cette idée, son visage qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir inexpressif ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire en coin, et sa voix, en prononçant ''quelque chose'' mua très légèrement, laissant entendre qu'il avait déjà une idée très précise sur cette chose, chose que je ne tenais absolument pas à connaître, même si mon imagination débordante ne put s'empêcher de m'en dessiner de brèves esquisses de plus en plus précises. Ikuto se recula vers le bord de la falaise, Yoru sur son épaule, prêt à sauter.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-il. Je te déconseille de sauter comme moi. La falaise à l'air haut, en réalité elle l'est encore plus. Tu risquerais très franchement de te briser la nuque avant même d'avoir touché le sol, et entre nous… toi et moi savons que les vies, ça pousse pas sur les arbres.

Il ponctua cela d'un clin d'œil, sa malice de retour et plongea en arrière. Vexée, je m'assis parterre, les jambes croisées, joues gonflées et yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ouvris néanmoins discrètement un œil : Ikuto, évidemment n'était plus là. Je rampais au sol et m'approchai de la falaise : pas le moindre signe de lui tout en bas. Je me reculai du bord de la falaise et vient me mettre dos à un immeuble, avant de sortir les poupées de ma poche.

Alors que ces petites créatures m'avaient semblé tout simplement poupées de chiffon, pouvoir les observer, l'esprit bien plus au calme me fit constater qu'une petite respiration les habitaient. Je pris chacune d'entre elle par le dos de leur vêtement, coincé entre mon pouce et mon index et les détaillai. C'était des plus étonnant de savoir qu'avec tous les cris, les sauts et autres remue-ménages, elles étaient restée sagement endormi comme de petits bébés. Un tel sommeil n'était pas naturel… mais étaient-ce des créatures naturelles ? J'en doutais. Pour autant je ne saurais imaginer telle magie artificielle. Existait-il un troisième genre ?

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir le ciel et la nuit qui tombaient. Un horrible silence bruyant s'installa. Ma vue baissant, le reste de mes sens étaient aux aguets, interprétant le moindre son comme un gigantesque brouhaha incessant. Le vent s'était totalement levé cette fois-ci et j'avais particulièrement froid. Qui plus est, la noirceur environnante ne m'encourageait pas à me déplacer de peur de tomber dans le vide. Néanmoins, têtue, je m'obstinais à mordre ma lèvre pour ne pas crier lorsqu'un bruit trop inquiétant se rapprochait de moi. Combien d'heure avais-je tenu ? Et surtout combien de temps tiendrais-je encore ?

Dans la ville, il n'y a pas d'étoile, à cause de la pollution lumineuse. Néanmoins, la Réserve des chats n'étaient pas muni d'autant de lampadaires et de fenêtres éclairées que le reste de la ville. Oh, il y en avait bien un par-ci, par-là, mais c'était tout, et la lumière était bien trop faible pour m'atteindre, me laissant dans le noir le plus complet.

_Clii~iing… Clii~iing… Clii~iing…_

-Ikuto ? C'est toi ? J'ai gagné ?

Le grelot continuait de tinter. Entendre son son me réjouit. Je tournai la tête en tout sens. Néanmoins le mutisme d'Ikuto ainsi que l'absence de commentaire de Yoru fit baisser mon sourire, alors que le grelot continua de carillonner.

-Yoru ? Je… je t'ai reconnu Yoru ! ça suffit, montrez-vous !

Je sentis dans la fourrure passée tout près de moi, puis quelque chose de mouillé me toucha. Avec horreur, j'entendis la créature pousser un petit grognement puis s'arrêter net, sans doute à quelques mètres de moi. Mon corps était recouvert de sueurs froides, les larmes me venaient aux yeux. Quel était cette fourrure humide que j'avais sentie contre moi. Etait-ce du… sang ? Je portais deux doigts mouillés par cette substance à quelques centimètres de mes yeux. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir les couleurs, mais néanmoins… c'était sombre. Je déglutis difficilement, mon corps se mit à trembler. A côté de moi, le chien aboya un coup.

Je craquai.

-AAAHHH ! IKUTO ! J'ABANDONNE ! VIENS ME CHERCHER, IL Y A UN CADAVRE A CÔTÉ DE MOAAAAHH !

-T'en a mis du temps.

Soudain, le choc. La voix vint de juste à côté de moi. Et je connaissais parfaitement cette voix…

-Ikuto… murmurai-je, au bord des larmes.

La personne se tenant à côté de moi, et j'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Ikuto, m'attrapa entre ses bras et me serra contre sa poitrine.

-Aah… ne pleure pas, princesse. D'ailleurs, qui tu traites de cadavre toi ?

-Tu es monstrueux Ikuto… murmurai-je, alors que les larmes s'évadèrent de mes paupières. Me laisser seul avec ce monstre, pari ou pas, c'est cruel !

-Betty ne te fera pas de mal. C'est l'un de nos gardes, elle sait parfaitement reconnaître un voleur de poupée d'une personne normale.

-Mais elle a grogné… et puis, il y a le sang…

-Quel sang ? Elle est recouverte de boue.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Crois-moi, Yoru ne m'a pas offert que sa capacité à sauter sur les toits…

Je rougis en me rendant compte que non seulement il venait de m'entendre hurler au secours, mais qui plus est dans une rue illuminée, par ces yeux, à côté d'un gentil toutou. Je sentis la main d'Ikuto se poser sur mon dos et je le repoussai en m'exclamant :

-Hey !

-Aahh… C'est bon j'arrête, mais…

Je sentis ses mains passés à nouveau autour de moi et me soulever.

-… n'oublie pas que tu me devras ''quelque chose''.

Je me cramponnai à son bras, les poupées enfoncées dans ma poche, ce dernier mot me faisant regretter ma perte de contrôle. Quelque chose…

* * *

**Voilà, qu'elle est ce ''quelque chose'', comment va réagir Amu, Ikuto se prendra-t-il les pieds dans son atterrissage? Tant de question sans réponse pour le prochain chapitre! A bientôt!**


	6. Quelque chose

**Quand je regarde les heures auxquels je poste je me demande à la limite comment ça se fait que j'ai encore envi d'écrire trois chapitres de plus... Bon, laisse tomber Kat's, faut aller te coucher là, tu délires (Ou alors les éléphants roses ont envahi la Suisse, à vous de voir)**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5, ''Quelque chose''**

La nuit m'emportait. Silencieuse car pensive, je sentais le vent qui s'engouffre dans les cheveux pour y laisser un sentiment de légèreté. Il faisait froid et la nuit m'emportait au loin, vers des contrées inconnues, où plutôt vers des coins de rues non répertorié à l'office du tourisme le plus proche. Car ce soir, la nuit se nomme Ikuto, et elle s'en va m'emporter dans les décombres d'une ville fantôme sous le joug d'un vulgaire pari.

La descente de la falaise fut très rapide. J'ignore comment fait ce garçon pour ne pas s'écraser au fond du ravin. En n'ayant que son poids à porter sur son dos, je veux bien, mais avec le mien en plus… Non pas que je sous-entende que j'ai pris du poids, ah ça non ! A peine nous atterrîmes, à peine posa-t-il le pied à terre qu'il s'élança à une vitesse ahurissante. Et pour tout dire, c'en était grisant. Comme s'il cherchait la liberté à travers la vitesse. La lumière étant plus présente ici, je relevais les yeux vers son visage. Ikuto avait un magnifique sourire, impossible à définir avec des mots tant l'épanouissement se lisait sur son visage éclairé par quelques lampadaires postés au coin des rues. Je pouvais sentir ces mains agripper à moi. De belles mains aux longs doigts… des mains de confiance. Je secouais la tête d'indignation. La confiance, ça ne se lit pas dans les mains de toute manière !

Rien n'arrêtait la cours d'Ikuto. Il tourna une rue et se rua vers l'immeuble central dont seule la carcasse apparaissait. Plia les genoux dans un dernier pas puis sauta. Atterris sur une poutre d'acier, puis rebondit, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne la partie de l'immeuble encore pourvu de mur et de sol. Arrivés là-haut, Ikuto me déposa délicatement.

-Mer…merci. Mais tu aurais pu me déposer à l'entrée de la ville, j'aurais bien trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit…

-Je te rappelle que tu as une promesse à tenir… me répliqua Ikuto en tournant la tête vers moi, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Je déglutis et constatai alors un détail qui m'avait jusqu'alors échapper.

-Mais… où est Yoru ?

-Oooh… il a du allé se dégourdir les pattes aux alentours, répondit-il en avançant dans la pièce suspendue. Au passage, bienvenue chez moi.

Certes, il manquait un mur à cette pièce, mais le charme en revanche ne faisait pas défaut. Ikuto alluma un lampion accroché à un morceau de poutre tordu dans un coin éclairant le lieu d'une lumière tamisée. Dans un coin, un matelas avait été tiré contre le mur, avec une vieille couette et un oreiller recouvert de griffure, sans doute suite aux passages de Yoru. La housse d'un instrument était très sagement posée sur une table de dépannage faite d'une caisse de pomme où l'on pouvait lire en gros les lettres rouges : HOKKAIDO. Le reste de la pièce était vide, quoique parsemé ci et là de sacs de sardines séchées ou de bouteilles de lait vide. Le ténébreux aux tons bleutés s'approcha du matelas et s'occupa de la couette, ne laissant apparaître que son dos à ma vue.

-Hmm… tu fais quoi au juste, là ? demandais-je, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de ma tempe.

-Tu vas avoir besoin d'un lit pour me faire ''quelque chose'', répondit tout naturellement l'homme-chat.

Je me mis à trembler et me laissai tomber assise au sol. Nous allions avoir besoin d'un lit, hein ? Maintenant plus de doute possible. J'évaluai ma situation : Impossible de fuir, la seule échappatoire possible serait de me jeter dans le vide. Mais entre viol et mort, lequel choisir ? Ikuto dut remarquer que j'avais compris quelque chose, car il se retourna, en ayant fini avec la couette et vint face à moi, me surplombant de toute sa taille. Il s'assit accroupi devant moi et posa une main sur ma tête.

-Tu trembles… Aurais-tu froid ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Je savais ce que sous-entendait cette question. Car oui j'avais froid, et quel était le meilleur remède au froid ? Se réchauffer. Or, se réchauffer est très certainement la principale occupation des matous pervers, après la chasse à la souris et le lancer de pelote de laine. Point de pelotes ou de souris par ici. Juste lui, moi et une caisse de pommes de l'Hokkaido. Je m'apprêtais à sommer le jeune homme de disparaître de ma vue, mais ce dernier me devança :

-Tu as perdu ton pari hein, alors voici ma requête. Fais-moi…

Non, non. Je fermais les yeux et serrais les dents. Non pitié pas ça, je ne voulais pas. Pas après être morte. Devrais-je passer toutes mes vies à vivre les pires horreurs et obscénités ? Mon karma avait-il grimpé en flèche à force de tuer moustiques et moucherons ?

-… l'honneur de rester avec moi cette nuit.

Bouff ! mon visage se métamorphosa, mes yeux plissés s'ouvrirent en deux grands ronds parfait, ma bouche elle prit une forme triangulaire et sans doute ma tête était devenu rectangulaire. Comment ? Pas de proposition alléchante de jambe en l'air ? Pas de relecture complète du Kâma-Sûtra ce soir ? La proposition était pour autant peut-être détournée et reprenant toute ma tête (ou presque), je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

-Quoi ? Et c'est après que tu comptes me faire du ''Rentre-dedans'' ?

Le visage du jeune homme, proche du mien sembla stopper net. Plus aucunes activations, sur ces yeux défilaient les mots ''ERROR SYSTEM 404 NOT FOUND''. Sa bouche entre-ouverte par la surprise, il reprit son sérieux et dit d'une voix malicieuse :

-Quoi ? On se connaît à peine et tu comptes déjà me sauter dessus ?

Je rougis violemment et commençais à contre-attaquer. Il me stoppa net en se levant, puis en prenant un air de victime avant de murmurer d'une manière tout bonnement innocente.

-Moi qui espérais dormir avec toi pour te rassurer, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit en sachant qu'une telle **perverse** dort sous mon toit…

J'ignorais si c'était de la comédie ou s'il y avait une once de sérieux dans son petit monologue. Néanmoins je me mis à secouer les bras dans tous les sens en mode ventilateur en jubilant :

-Mais… tu… c'est toi … et avant… tes mains…AAAAARGH ! balbutiai-je.

-Chut, me fit taire Ikuto en portant un doigt vers mes lèvres en se baissant en un quasi angle droit. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans la Réserve, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes seuls. Malheureusement pour toi, princesse, si tu comptes m'attaquer en plein sommeil, il me suffira de crier et tout le monde sera au courant, termina Ikuto en haussant les épaules avec un air mesquin plaqué au visage.

-Mais non ! Tu…

-Chut ! me coupa à nouveau l'homme à la chevelure de saphir. Maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Alors au lit !

Et sur ce, il se saisit de ma main et me traina jusqu'au matelas où la couverture pendant de l'autre côté sur le sol. Quel talent esthétique, félicitation Ikuto !

-Je prends le sol, s'exclama le dit ''Génie en esthétisme'' en mimant la joie, avant de se cacher les yeux avec ces mains. Bon, je te laisse te changer.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, prenant conscience de l'infinité de trous qu'une main humaine fermée laissait percevoir, avant de reprendre sur mon ton de jeune fille ''cool'' : Je dormirais habiller ce soir.

-Soit, comme tu veux, conclut Ikuto en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise noire parsemée de croix d'argent.

-Mais, arrête ! m'offusquai-je. Tu n'as aucun savoir vivre ou quoi !

-Oh si tu savais depuis combien de temps je vis seul avec Yoru, qui d'ailleurs a une sensibilité bien moins aiguë que la tienne, poursuivit Ikuto sur un air très intéressé, voir même songeur, en retirant sa veste tout en évitant la chaine qui faisait le tour de son corps.

Le rouge était devenu la constante sur mon visage. Je tentais tant bien que mal de conserver mon calme, bien qu'une veine gonflée menaçait sur ma tempe droite.

-Si-Tu-Retires-Ce-Pantalon, articulai-je machinalement, Je-Saute.

Ikuto se dirigea vers le lampion, sa lumière illuminant le torse du jeune homme où une fine musculature se dessinait magnifiquement bien, mes yeux pouvant en détacher la moindre forme, se délecter du moindre trait, avant de l'éteindre, nous plongeant lui et moi dans le noir le plus complet, alors que moi, vivement assise sur le matelas, je refusais très clairement de dormir sous la même couverture que ce porc de chat. Sur un ton malin, il remplaça le bonne nuit habituelle d'un début de nuit par :

-Effectivement, ce serait dommage que tu viennes à en finir avant même de pouvoir avoir le plaisir de profiter de mon pauvre corps sans défense…

Corps qui, vu ce que j'ai vu à la lumière du lampion n'a aucune pauvreté, si ce n'est en graisse, et semble parfaitement capable de laisser n'importe qui d'autre que lui-même sans défense sous ce torse musclé. Pensée perverse que je m'en vais chasser de mon esprit avant de m'endormir pour un sommeil des plus agités.

* * *

**Voilà. Je trouve qu'elle tourne plutôt bien mon histoire, même si j'aimerais bien éviter de finir en M. Voilà qui serait dommage, pauvre Ikuto, sa pureté en serait réduite à néant. (Et mon c... c'est du poulet? :D) Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécier, moi je m'en vais me coucher avec mon troupeau d'éléphants roses et Gilbert le moustique végétarien... A bientot! =D**


	7. Quand le chat devient souris…

**Voilà, la suite! J'avoue avoir été un peu longue (par rapport au reste des parutions hein), mais voilà, un chapitre de plus de retour! Qui plus est, j'ai déjà bien avancé la suite (et j'avoue que j'avais un peu la flemme de venir posté le chapitre sur le site ce soir... enfin ce matin). Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6, Quand le chat devient souris…**

Lentement, le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon. Je sentais sur ma joue la chaleur des premières lueurs du jour me donner la même impression de douceur qu'un rougissement, mais pas un de ceux que je prends lorsque je suis en colère. Je parlerais plutôt d'un rougissement de joie, une légère teinte rose sur les joues. Je tournais la tête. A côté de moi, au sol dormait Ikuto. Sans doute avait-il déposé de son propre chef la couette sur ma personne, car je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'y être faufilé. Néanmoins, lui et moi étions en dessous du vieux tissu épais, et je ne m'en plaignais guère, une petite brise refroidissant mine de rien mon visage. Quant à Ikuto, il dormait à point fermer, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, un bras brandit au dessus de sa tête, le reste de son corps emmitouflé sous la couette. Je me mis en position assise, la couverture encore sur plus de la moitié de mon corps.

J'avais mal dormi avec ces vêtements. Les chaines étaient des plus inconfortables et le tissu dur de la jupe marquait mes cuisses de petites stries désagréables. Je relevais la tête vers le mur manquant. Le soleil se levait, chose banal certes, mais le spectacle que j'avais devant moi était des plus magnifiques. Les ruelles de la Réserve des chats que surplombait la carcasse d'immeuble dans laquelle je me trouvais s'illuminaient telles des milliers de diamants recouverts de poudre d'argent, le soleil réfléchissant ses rayons sur la moindre vitre où la moindre surfasse de granit. Je plissais les yeux, éblouie par le soleil… avant d'asséner une baffe monumentale à Ikuto.

Réveillé en sursaut, l'homme aux cheveux d'azur roula sur lui-même quelques mètres plus loin de moi, porta sa main à sa joue meurtrie en jurant une longue liste d'obscénités que le staff ici présent ne sera en mesure de vous reproduire.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? J'AI FAIT QUOI CETTE FOIS !

-NE FAIS L'IMBECILE ! hurlai-je deux fois plus fort que lui. TU ME TRIPPOTAIS ENCORE, JE SAVAIS QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS DU TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ! AAAAAH ARRÊTE !

-Euuuuuh allô ! Je suis à trois mètres cinquante de toi !

Mais à cet instant, je n'en avais cure. Car sur mon ventre, il y avait quelque chose qui gigotait. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Ikuto qui me pelotait en feignant le sommeil, je lui avais tiré une magnifique gifle qui l'en avait tiré. Sauf que maintenant encore, cela continuait de gigoter. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je fermais les yeux avant de balbutier :

-Il… il y a… il ya-ya… quequ…

-Yaya ?

-IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE DANS MES VÊTEMENTS ! finissais-je par lâcher dans un petit cri strident.

Oubliant la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre, Ikuto écarquilla les yeux et prit un air sérieux. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la couette.

-A trois okay ? Aller, un, deux… deux et demi… TROIS !

Et il souleva la couette d'où un éclair rose s'échappa. Amu poussa un petit cri de surprise tandis que le rayon fuchsia rebondit sur les murs restant de la demeure d'Ikuto et plongea dans le vide hors de portée. Ikuto, qui avait tout comme moi suivit le moindre rebond de la forme rose, tourna la tête vers moi et dit, les yeux semblables à deux œufs :

-C'était… quoi ça ?

Mais je n'étais pas en état de répondre. Bouche bée, le visage totalement paralysé, je fixais le point où venait de disparaître le flash rose, dans le levant. Mais le soleil disparut bientôt de ma vue, remplacé par la main d'Ikuto claquant des doigts trois fois.

-La terre à Amu, vous nous recevez ? Il y a de~ la friture~ sur la ligne.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, m'exclamai-je en repoussant sa main hors de portée de mon regard.

-Comme tu peux être froide du matin, me répliqua d'une voix faussement outré Ikuto.

Je le foudroyai du regard avant de regarder là où j'avais senti la créature rose s'échapper : mon ventre. Et en effet, dans ma poche, gisait deux poupées de chiffons, l'une verte, l'autre bleu, endormies.

-La pou… la pou-pou… la poupée, balbutiai-je lentement, le monde ralentissant autour de moi pendant un quart de seconde.

-Compris, princesse, répondit Ikuto, donnant réponse à une question que je n'avais pas encore réussi à formuler.

Il se mit à quatre pattes devant moi, avant de lever la tête vers moi.

-Vas-y, monte.

-Quoi ! Pervers ! Je suis sûre que tu vas encore en profiter !

-Arrête de me prendre pour un fou, soupira Ikuto, s'impatientant. La première poupée vient de se réveiller. Pour établir le lien avec elle, il va falloir que tu la touches… mais elle a l'air bien plus excité que l'était Yoru… Dépêche-toi !

Retenant un petit cri d'exaspération, je m'assis jambes écartées sur le dos d'Ikuto. Celui-ci se leva comme si de rien n'était et entama sa folle course, se jetant dans les airs en me maintenant sur son dos avec ces bras. Je poussais un cri de surprise lors de la chute, en prenant encore plus conscience dans cette position verticale au sol. Comme toujours, Ikuto rebondissait contre le moindre mur. Au loin, l'éclair rose partait dans tous les sens, mur après mur.

-Par-là ! criai-je en pointant dans la direction où venait de repartir la poupée, avant de me raccrocher à Ikuto qui démarra aussitôt.

Le soleil n'est pas réellement omniprésent dans la Réserve. Vous partez dans un coin de rue en ignorant où vous vous engagez. Ikuto lui-même me l'a avoué un jour : les rues ne restent jamais les mêmes ici. Un labyrinthe constamment en mouvement se dresse sous vos yeux si vous vous dressez en haut de la falaise, unique entrée qui n'a pas été scellée, et alors que vous croyez voir un univers fixe, marcher sur une terre stable, tous se déplace en l'espace d'une secondes. Bien sûr, tout cela vous n'en avez pas conscience. C'était notre cas. Ainsi nous nous enfoncions dans la sombre luminosité d'une ville inexistante matinale.

Ikuto fit un bon pour éviter un couple de personnes. Je n'eus pas le temps pour tout dire de voir leur visage. Un cri de surprise retentit néanmoins à mes oreilles. Aigu… mais masculin ? ça existait ce genre de son ? Sans doute. Chevauchant le jeune homme aux cheveux de saphir, mon menton restait posé sur son épaule, me permettant de voir uniquement loin devant nous, le reste des images passant trop vite pour que je ne voie autre chose qu'un défilé de couleurs floutées. J'entendis Ikuto jurer entre ses dents :

-Pas ça…

Avant même que je ne prenne la peine de lui demander où se trouvait le problème, je compris devant nous se dressait la falaise d'où nous étions arrivé. La surface visible de mes yeux doubla et le vent dû à la vitesse me brula les yeux. Si elle s'enfuyait par là, il faudrait lui courir après à travers la ville extérieure, la ville vivante. Et que passerait moins inaperçu qu'un punk à demi-vêtu portant sur son dos une jeune adolescente à la chevelure rose flashy ? A New-York, peut-être, mais pas ici. Pas lorsque le Punk en question était capable de sauter des immeubles d'une vingtaine d'étage et de se poser comme une fleur. Et qui plus est, je voyais déjà venir en gros les titres parlant ''d'apparition d'OVNI avec une tendance Barbie''. Pourtant, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Ikuto accéléra encore et je fus bientôt obligé de fermer les yeux tant la vitesse allaient les désintégrer. Je baissai le regard un instant vers les pieds d'Ikuto. Ce dernier montait la falaise, nous pas en sautant comme pour les autres immeubles, mais à la verticale, poussé par son élan. Il me sembla que le monde devenait sombre, pour autant le soleil rayonnait à présent. Mais sa lumière semblait concentrer en certains endroits et restait inexistante dans le reste, créant des zones de noirs absolu autour de nous. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et j'avais de quoi.

Nous dûmes quitter la Réserve, suivant l'éclair qui était toujours bien loin devant nous. Pour autant nous nous en rapprochions, je le sentais. Et puis le choc car je sentis un horrible craquement résonnant en Ikuto, car je vis que nous perdîmes de la vitesse et que nous nous étalâmes de tous notre long sur le sol dur et froid du sommet d'un immeuble… nous étions arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir : mon corps réagit de lui-même. Je me saisis d'Ikuto par les bras, serré contre moi et roula vite sur le côté. Une horrible sensation de chaleur, une chaleur qui n'avait rien de naturel, me prit sur le flan droit. Alors je la vis.

C'était une gigantesque gamine. Par gamine, j'entendais poupée de chiffon à l'allure enfantine. Vêtue telle l'aurait été une poupée de porcelaine, elle avait un sourire fin cousu en guise de bouche, un énorme chapeau surdimensionné recouvrant de belles bouclettes brunes, quoique surdimensionnées elles aussi.

-Hihi… c'est dangereux de sortir du trou lorsque l'on est une souris…

Ses cheveux s'allongèrent alors avec grande vitesse dans notre direction. Je me saisis vite d'Ikuto qui était immobilisé au sol et à nouveau roula-boula pour éviter la chevelure trop étrange pour être sans danger. Et j'avais effectivement raison. La chevelure vint frapper le toit de l'immeuble, et une fois rentré en contact avec le béton, de véritables flammes apparurent, brûlantes et destructrices, avant que les boucles de la créature ne rétrécissent à nouveau vers leur possesseur, faisant disparaître par la même occasion l'enfer tempétueux des flammes. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise, tandis que la poupée, perché sur le bord du bâtiment, me regardait avec un regard qui se voulait plein de compassion.

-Quelle ironie du sort, hein _Ikuto_ ?

Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Je remarquai que sa jambe avait quelque chose d'étrange. En effet, son pied n'aurait pas du se trouver dans cette direction elle était à l'envers. Un frisson d'effroi me traversa, me rendant compte à quel point nous étions tout deux à la merci de la créature. Des larmes muettes coulaient le long de mes joues. La femme aux allures de poupées dit avec une fausse tendresse :

-Oh, il ne faut pas pleurer. Foi de Marionnettiste, je peux t'assurer que la mort n'est pas si douloureuse.

Et sur-ce, ses bouclettes ardentes se jetèrent sur nous.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé (et j'espère que Youkou va pas me faire une crise nerveuse pour le suspens de la fin hein, c'est tout bonnement involontaire... ou presque :D) N'héstez pas à reviews, à bientôt!**


	8. et s'échappe

**Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est de nouveau moi! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. J'avoue que l'idée de berner mes lecteurs commencent vraiment à me plaire, je comprendrais presque le plaisir que des véritables auteurs dans le style mangaka pourrait avoir en regardant leur fan faire de petites suppositions à la noix sur leur personnage. ''Est-ce qu'Amu fera ici'', ''Est-ce qu'Ikuto deviendra ça''. Vraiment très intéressant. J'aimerais bien vous faire le suspens jusqu'au bout de la nuit si je puis dire. x] Mais bon, il est temps de poster la suite hein...Alors bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7, … et s'échappe.**

_Et sur-ce, ses bouclettes ardentes se jetèrent sur nous. _

Nous étions faits. Je le sentais. Oh certes, mourir n'est plus une peur. Non juste souffrir. Souffrir et perdre le reste. Disparaître en soi n'est pas si horrible la véritable difficulté reste de laisser les autres derrières…

Et puis, rien. Je sentais la chaleur environnante. Mais mon corps ne souffrait pas. Pour autant il était en première ligne de mire, protégeant du mieux que je pouvais celui d'Ikuto dont la jambe était tordue dans un angle qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître. Mais rien. Avions-nous déjà disparu lui et moi ? Non. Nous sommes bien vivants, j'en suis sûr. Oui, nous l'étions. Car devant moi se dressait un nouveau personnage clé pour mon existence futur, la cause principale de ma situation actuelle : rayonnante d'une lueur rose, elle se dressait face à moi. La poupée. Cet éclair rose qui avait failli nous guidé droit à la morgue. C'était à présent une gigantesque poupée, où plutôt une jeune fille. Deux pompons de pom-pom girl entre ces mains, un véritable nuage de pétales fleurs de cerisiers nous entourant. Par instant, je levai la main vers la jeune fille aux allures de Pom-pom girl ''tape à l'œil'', lui touchai la jambe. Un courant électrique sembla se faire entre-nous deux. Cet instant ne dura qu'une secondes, mais je sentis traverser en moi tous les sentiments de la poupée, le passé jamais vécu, l'avenir incertain, la force et sa patience, son courage et son impétuosité.

Je me levais et me mis à côté de la jeune fille, elle et moi faisant la même taille. Me levais et serrais les poings. Certes tout cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes, et pourtant l'ampleur morale que j'endurais était un concentré de quelque cent ans. D'une vie. Mes poings me brûlaient à présent. Mais ce n'était rien face à la fougue que j'avais en cet instant. Et alors que la chevelure de la ''Marionnettiste'' était toujours entre le nuage de pétales, je me précipitai vers la jeune fille, le poing levé, et lui arrachai la mâchoire. L'instant avait quelques choses à la fois de grisant et d'horribles. Je sentis la partie inférieur de son visage s'arracher dans un horrible bruit de tissu se déchirant, le regard agar que me portai la poupée et le cri effroyable qui s'arracha de sa bouche. Inconsciemment, je criai à l'intention de ma sauveuse, découvrant à ce moment très précis le nom de la poupée fuchsia :

-Ran ! Occupe-toi d'Ikuto !

La poupée hocha vivement de la tête, prit le pauvre blessé entre ses bras, puis bondit dans les airs, me laissant seule avec le cadavre en vie de l'autre. Celle-ci se jeta d'ailleurs sur moi, la mâchoire ôtée, laissant apparaitre un intérieur constitué uniquement… d'une couleur que je ne saurais vous décrire. Une couleur que l'œil humain ne peut voir sans doute, et qui me laissa étourdi quelque secondes profitables pour la poupée. Malheureusement pour elle, mes poings toujours serrés, je lui encochai une droite bien placée à l'instant où je revins à la réalité. Avec horreur, elle se retira de sur moi et tenta de faire rerentrer son œil en verre à l'intérieur de son orbite tandis que je lui donnai un dernier coup qui la fit basculer dans le vide. Je partis alors dans l'autre sens, vers l'autre extrémité de l'immeuble, courais, courais… Et m'envolai.

J'étais haut, haut dans le ciel, ou plutôt bas, mais au niveau du sommet des immeubles. Avant de redescendre. Car je ne volais pas, non, à mon plus grand étonnement, je sautais. Ce n'était pas les sauts rapides et félins d'Ikuto. Non il s'agissait plutôt de sauts longs et gracieux, tel un oiseau planant avant de se poser délicatement au sol. Mais trêve de poésie, je devais m'en aller retrouver la Réserve, étant donné que ce serait là-bas que Ran ramènerait mon hôte, je le savais. Mais trouver l'entrée de la Réserve, qui se voulait cacher justement pour empêcher l'apparition de créature telle que cette poupée que je venais de démanteler, s'avérait être une tâche des plus ardues et hasardeuses.

-Par où passait Ikuto… par où passait Ikuto… songeai-je.

* * *

-Nyaaaaaaah Ikuto ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont faiiiiiiiiit !

J'avais fini par trouver l'entrée pour la Réserve, par pur hasard je l'avoue. J'y avais trouvé à l'entrée un Yoru affolé me cherchant comme un fou sur l'ordre de son maitre, quoiqu'il devait sans doute être habité de plus par une envi meurtrière après moi pour avoir abimer ce cher Ikuto… Chose que je ne pouvais lui reprocher. C'est ainsi que subjuguée par le regret, j'étais retourné à l'appartement d'Ikuto pour le trouver allongé sur le matelas, regardant au plafond, sa jambe à nouveau dans le bon sens.

-Je…

Je n'avais que très peu de courage à présent. Et le soupir que poussa Ikuto balaya tel un cyclone le peu d'hardiesse que j'avais en ma possession. C'est ainsi que croisant et décroisant mes mains derrières mon dos, je n'osai regarder le jeune homme. Ran quant à elle avait disparu.

-Assieds-toi à côté de moi, dit d'une voix neutre l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste fourni de saphirs. Chose que je fis aussitôt.

Ikuto posa alors sa main sur ma cuisse, mais je me sentais si mal que je n'eus pas le courage de l'envoyer se faire voir, et rougissante, je fermais avec force les yeux, emplie par la désolation.

-Arrête de te prendre le bourrichon, m'intima-t-il. Ni toi ni la poupée ne pouviez savoir qu'elle était là. Qui plus est, je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde. Tout ce qui m'arrive est entièrement sous ma responsabilité, alors…

Je le vis sourire vers moi, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues pour venir tomber sur son visage.

-…cesse donc de pleurer Princesse, tout va bien.

Il leva les bras vers moi, se saisit de ma tête et posa mon front contre le sien. Certes, nous étions à l'envers et ne pouvions voir le visage de l'autre, mais cette proximité me troubla et la température de mes joues doubla. Je l'entendis ricaner au bout d'un moment et, rouge de honte, je retirai vivement mon front du sien, ce qui ne le fit pas pour autant cesser de rire. Vexée, je gonflai les joues en faisant mine de bouder. Ikuto poussa un soupir, qui sonnait plus joyeux qu'agacé, et se saisit de mon bras gauche, décroisant ainsi mes bras. Je le regardais faire ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi et dit, en faisant la moue :

-Alors… tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit… ?

Une veine, sortie d'on ne sait où dans mon crâne, vint apparaître très clairement sur ma tempe, alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Grinçant des dents, je tremblai afin de retenir ma colère et ne pas briser la seconde jambe du jeune homme.

-N'en profite pas trop non plus ! répliquai-je, bouillant intérieurement.

-Aaah… tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir au moins essayé, Amu-chan.

-Je veux bien par contre… le coupai-je, veiller sur toi… jusqu'à ce que ta jambe soit totalement soignée…

Les yeux d'Ikuto s'agrandirent d'étonnement et son sourire en fit de même.

-Mais en voilà une proposition alléchante… Je m'en voudrais presque de cicatriser trop vite…

-C'est censé sous-entendre quoi ça ?

-Que depuis que Yoru s'est réveillé, la plus part de mes blessures guérissent très rapidement. Pour une jambe comme ça, je devrais en avoir pour une semaine. Deux tout au plus.

-Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! L'os est sûrement complètement broyé sous ta peau ! Comment veux-tu que ça se soigne de soi-même ce genre de blessure ?

-Fais donc confiance à tes aînés, Amu-chan, coupa-t-il d'une voix douce et reposante. Je rougis de honte, me rendant compte que j'avais été bien familière avec ce qui semblait être mon sempai. Néanmoins, ce n'avait pas été délibéré et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

-D'ailleurs… quel âge as-tu ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, me répondit-il naturellement, et franchement, vue où j'en suis, ça n'a pas plus beaucoup d'importance.

-Pourquoi ? murmurai-je en descendant mes yeux vers ses améthystes liquide.

-Car cela fait des dizaines et des dizaines d'années que je suis mort, répondit-il pour ma plus grande horreur. Et de toute manière, j'ai erré bien trop longtemps avant de trouver Yoru pour te dire quand je suis mort…

Je déglutis difficilement et continuai de fixer le visage du bel homme à la chevelure telle l'océan, silencieuse. L'une de ces paroles me revint à la mémoire : _Tu as de la chance de savoir ce que ton corps est devenu au moins…_ Serait-il possible que…

-… Tu ne te souviens plus de ta vie d'avant ?

Ikuto resta silencieux. Je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'entendre ne serait-ce que les bribes d'un commencement de réponse s'échapper de ses deux belles lèvres. L'homme au passé tordu s'était forgé une mine sérieuse. Ce fut Yoru, que j'avais oublié bien qu'il soit prostré au chevet d'Ikuto juste à côté de moi, qui rompit le silence.

-Tu ny'as besoin de quelques choses, Ikuto ?

Ikuto se voulut conserver son air digne et reflétant toute sa réflexion. Néanmoins, son ventre lui n'en fut pas de cet avis, et un grondement sourd retentit dans la salle.

-Je crois… que je suis un peu affamé.

-Nyaaah ! Je m'en n'yoccupe Ikuto ! s'exclama joyeusement le chat avant de sauter hors dans le vide. Sardines et chyocolats, me voilà ! Nyaaaaa~ !

-Comment peux-tu ''croire'' être affamé ? repris-je après avoir regarder le départ de l'animal.

-Eh bien, me répondit son maitre, je sais que je suis affamé… J'ignore en revanche de ''quoi''.

-…de…quoi… répétais-je bêtement.

-Oui, me répondit-il d'une voix de charmeur. De la simple nourriture ou … toi.

Je restai muette de stupéfaction une seconde, prise au dépourvu par la déclaration du jeune homme. Néanmoins, je me rattrapai vite :

-Tu as juste besoin de manger un bout. De toute manière, tu es vite prévenu, ne t'avises pas d'approcher la moindre sorte de baguettes de moi… j'espère bien m'être fait comprendre…

Mine de rien, je m'inquiétai de moins en moins. Je commençais à m'y habituer finalement, à cet imbécile.

-Soit, alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne me sers que de mes lèvres…

* * *

Il fallait que je coure. Pour me changer les idées, pour les mettre au clair. Oh certes, je n'avais pas été très futé sur ce coup, et je m'apprêtai à rompre ma promesse envers Ikuto… Si rapidement déjà. Voilà qui ne devait pas rajouter de la valeur à ma parole. Mais c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis cette fois-ci. M'élançant dans les rues principalement désertes de la Réserve, il fallait que je calme mon cœur qui battait à présent la chamade. Je ne saurais dire pour quelle raison exactement, mais tournant à l'angle d'une rue, je ne pus m'empêcher d'apporter deux doigts contre mes lèvres et de les passer lentement sur la peau douce et charnu de ma bouche.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_

* * *

_**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ces mots, j'ajouterais juste que la plate-forme pour écrire de ce site, franchement niveau bug en tout genre, elle va atteindre des sommets (Buhuhu une plate-forme alpiniste... bon okay j'me tais.) A sitôt pour la suite ;] (ou pas tiens, niark!)**_  
_


	9. Loin de l'estomac, loin du coeur

**Hoy hoy! Voilà, je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard pour ce chapitre, mais n'oublions pas que je ne suis pas inscrite à No-life club et que mes vacances j'aime les passer... à ne rien faire! Sur ce, bonne lecture! (et désolée d'avance pour ce titre des plus... hum... voilà.)**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8, Loin de l'estomac, loin du coeur**

Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je sentais mon cœur battant comme un fou, mes joues bouillonnantes et mon esprit embrumé. J'avais envi de fuir, loin, mais si j'agissais de la sorte, je ne ferais que briser la promesse que j'avais faite à Ikuto et qui était de rester auprès de lui le temps qu'il guérisse. Et pourtant tout c'était passé si vite, trop vite, que je n'avais pas le courage de remonter vers lui et je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas avec sa jambe en morceaux qu'il se jetterait à ma poursuite.

* * *

_-Soit, alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne me sers que de mes lèvres…_

_Ikuto avait murmuré cela sur ce ton si charismatique qui me paralyse de la tête aux pieds. Aussi vivante qu'un légume, j'avais fixé ses beaux yeux tandis que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien. Je sentis son souffle contre ma joue, tiède sur ma peau. _

_-Allez princesse, ce sera notre ''petit'' secret…_

_

* * *

_

Retour à la réalité, je pensais m'être totalement éloigné du lieu du massacre. J'avais honte, ô seigneur j'avais honte. Mais l'avouer ou pas, tout cela au fond ne changeait rien car cela me ramenait à la dur réalité qui était bien simple pour autant : je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Il fallait que je m'y fasse. Oh ce n'était pas l'horreur. Mais la honte ! La honte qui me submergeait ! Une fille cool telle que moi ne pourrait jamais en supporter autant ! Alors je me devais de fuir.

* * *

_Les lèvres d'Ikuto avait bien fini par atteindre leur destination. La bouche en triangle, les yeux ovales, je tournai ma tête vers celle d'Ikuto qui me faisait à nouveau face, après avoir mordillé le lobe de mon oreille. Une baffe monumentale éclata sur sa joue, le recouchant avec force dans son matelas, le matelas étant lui-même déplacé de 6cm et 32mm sur la droite de par l'impacte. _

_-MAIS TU TOURNES PAS ROND MA PAROLE !_

_-Il est évident qu'à force de me faire frapper, je n'aurais effectivement plus grand-chose de rond…_

_-Rah tais-toi, tu m'énerves !_

_Il y eut un long silence. Non, en fait ce devait plutôt être un TRÈS long silence. Morne et gêné de mon côté, simple et détendu de celui de mon compagnon. Mais enfin quelque chose daigna vivifier le manque de bruit environnant : des pas. Ce n'était pas Yoru, non, pas le moindre bruit de grelot, et quand bien même l'aurait-il perdu, Yoru avait un de ces pas si feutré qu'un vol de papillon aurait pu être pris pour un décollage de Boeing734. Alors que ce son-là, était bien celui d'un homme qui marchait. Et je peux vous le dire maintenant, quel homme que celui-là ! Des cheveux d'un blond qui le faisait déjà disparaître de la catégorie ''asiatique'', ils étaient mi-long, une frange de côté sur le visage du jeune homme et un épi de travers ponctuant la coupe. Un visage fin et reposant, avec de beaux yeux bruns apparaissait sous cet amas de cheveux d'or et le reste de son corps, tout aussi fin, était vêtu d'une chemise de lins blanche et où, sur l'épaule, reposait une couronne en or et en velours carmin, et d'un pantalon de soie brune, les deux jambes reliés entre-elle par de la… dentelle ? Oui de la dentelle, parcourut de filaments d'or et qui devait très certainement l'empêcher de sauter aussi souplement que Ikuto. Ce dernier émit un grognement._

_-Oh… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… murmura poliment l'inconnu en me souriant._

_- Justement si… tu ne vois donc pas que je suis en pleine conversation ?_

_L'inconnu haussa l'un de ces délicats sourcils avant de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche, sans doute cherchant un troisième interlocuteur. Ne trouvant pas ce dernier, une petite veine apparue, à mon plus grand étonnement, sur sa tempe et tremblant d'indignation, il répliqua :_

_-Yoru n'étant pas là, je me doute bien à quel genre de conversation tu es sûrement en train de risquer cette demoiselle…_

_-Je me suis cassé la jambe, le coupa l'homme-chat. J'ai bien le droit à une infirmière, non ?_

_-Toi, te casser la jambe, s'indigna le beau blond, laisse-moi rire ! Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, à ton âge, Ikuto, tout de même !_

_-N'oublions pas qu'à vue de nez, je n'ai très certainement pas plus de 25 ans, mon petit gamin roi. Tu n'empêcheras pas un mort de profiter de sa jeunesse, si ?_

_-Je m'appelle Tadase, hurla le jeune homme, cédant à la colère, et tu ne…_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car je fis là, la plus grande gaffe de la journée.

* * *

_

J'étais à présent dans ce qui semblait être un parc. Etait-ce celui que j'avais repéré lors de mon arrivé la veille ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Néanmoins, ne lui demandant ni son origine ni son nom, je m'assis sur un banc, au milieu de la verdure sauvage du parc mal-entretenu. Le zénith était à présent bien dépassé et la faim me tiraillait le ventre, mais je me sentais si mal que je pris mon mal en patience et m'infligeai moi-même la douleur d'un ventre vide. Un grognement retentit dans le parc. Je portais une main à mon estomac, rageuse de ne pouvoir ravaler ma fierté pour aller présenter mes excuses aux deux jeunes hommes puis m'en aller déguster un délicieux repas à base de chocolats volés et de sardines séchées choppées au vol par Yoru. Malheureusement, la créature au pelage noir était arrivée au moment de mon départ, ne m'octroyant pas la moindre parcelle infime de nourriture.

-Vous avez faim, mademoiselle ?

* * *

_Je m'étais levé. Allez donc savoir quel volonté mystique dû à je ne saurais dire quelle entité supérieur m'a poussée à faire une telle chose, car la situation n'aurait en rien encouragé quiconque à se lever. Néanmoins, il avait fallu que je fasse une fois de plus ma rebelle agissant à contre-courant et que j'obéisse donc à ce que la logique n'aurait jamais laissé faire. Bref, ainsi je me levai, inconsciente du fait que le dénommé Tadase s'était rapproché d'Ikuto et de moi d'une manière qui se voulait menaçante. Tant et si bien que lorsque je me levai pour m'interposer dans la petite dispute, mon crâne entra d'une manière qui aurait pu être splendide pour n'importe quel spectateur en collision avec le visage du beau blond. Ce dernier, sous le choc, partit en arrière pour atterrir hors de ma vue au sol. Pour ma part, je n'avais pratiquement rien senti lors de l'impacte mais endurais à présent le contrecoup, la tête entre les mains, à nouveau assise au sol. Ikuto émit un sifflement admiratif._

_-Eh bien, Princesse, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir la tête dure !_

_Il aurait pu simplement parler du fait que je ne verse pas la moindre larme suite au choc, ou tout simplement du mémorable BANG qui avait retenti, mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur le jeune Tadase aux allures de Prince, le jeu de mot d'Ikuto prit tout à coup une toute autre saveur._

_-J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas bles…_

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase, découvrant avec horreur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci me regardait avec un sourire qui aurait pu être tout à faire charmeur et aussi paralysant que celui de mon hôte… si le jeune blond n'avait pas été en train de renfoncer son œil gauche dans l'orbite, tout en tirant sur le bout de son nez délicat, à présent enfoncé quelques centimètres plus haut entre ces deux yeux… ou plutôt son œil et l'orifice à demi-comblé.

* * *

_

Je sursautai en poussant un petit cri de surprise. A mon arrivé, le parc n'avait pas laissé apparaitre la moindre âme qui vive, pas même un simple écureuil de ville ou un chat errant. Et pour autant, il y avait maintenant une présence à quelques centimètres de ma personne et qui venait de me parler, tout en me tendant une petite boite. Je parlerais ici de présence, car l'être humain qui me faisait face tenait tout autant de l'homme que de la femme. Sans doute du même âge que moi, il ou elle avait une longue chevelure noire et raide comme un manche à balais, ainsi qu'un visage d'une délicatesse qui aurait rendu celui de Tadase ridicule en comparaison. Mais en parallèle à cette féminité, l'être en face de moi avait un corps robuste et d'homme, une absence de poitrine et s'exprimait d'une voix bien trop grave pour appartenir à une femme bien qu'en reflétant toute la courtoisie.

-Tenez, j'en ai acheté trop de toute manière.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la boite si gentiment proposée. Ne pipant pas le moindre mot, je m'en saisis et relevai délicatement le couvercle. Le fumet délicat de saumon, de prunes vinaigrées… Etrange bentô aux odeurs et donc saveur auxquels je n'avais jamais jusqu'alors eu affaire. Muette devant un tel repas, je ne tardai pas à refermer le couvercle et a remercié dans un murmure le/la jeune inconnu/e.

-Je vous en prie, mademoiselle. Mais vous savez… c'est plus simple si vous retirez le couvercle pour manger…

* * *

_Pas la moindre réaction. Il y a un niveau de choc où l'étonnement est tel que le cerveau ne répond plus. J'avais atteint ce niveau. J'entendais la voix d'Ikuto s'adresser à moi, mais j'ignorais le contenu du message. Le visage de prince massacré de Tadase continuait d'afficher un sourire, déformer par moment par deux lèvres s'ouvrant et se fermant au rythme de mots qui m'étaient très certainement adressé. Mais je ne bougeais point, ne parvenais à interpréter le moindre son, j'étais juste là, bras ballants et bouche cousue, fixant ce que la logique n'aurait permis. _

_Et puis enfin, il y eut une réaction, la plus naturelle des réactions même : la peur. Peur qui ne tarderait à se muer en terreur. Je levais un doigt tremblant en direction du visage défiguré qui me faisait face et tandis que mes lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes, incapables d'aller plus loin dans le discours, je vis le sourire du blond se dissoudre sur sa face. La grande main d'Ikuto vint se poser sur mon bras et me força à le baisser. Je fis volte-face avant de pousser un hurlement en retirant ma main de la sienne. _

_-Amu, calme-t… commença l'homme à la chevelure de saphir._

_-Non !criai-je en me levant et en me prenant la tête entre mes mains. Non ! Non ! NON !_

_-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive… dit d'une voix calme le beau blond. J'ai l'habitude, je sais que c'est étrange, mais je vais bien…_

_-Mais c'est bien ça le pire ! explosai-je tout en tournant la tête d'Ikuto vers Tadase comme une démente. Il a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête et le nez enfoncé dans le crâne, mais c'est normal ! Il a la jambe broyée par une poupée cracheuse de feu, mais voyons c'est normal ça aussi ! (Tadase haussa les sourcils) Tout bonnement normal ! Après tout n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire à une bande de zombi d'outre-tombe !_

_-Amu, tu dis n'importe quoi… tenta Ikuto en m'effleurant la main pour la saisir. Je la dégageai aussitôt avec violence._

_-Et toi, ne me touche pas ! Ne me touchez pas, __**bande de monstres**__ !_

_Le mot était sorti sous l'impulsion de la colère due à une terreur sans vergogne. Néanmoins, ce fut à ce moment-là que je repris conscience de mes actes et ce fut sous le regard vide d'Ikuto et celui totalement affolé de Tadase que je m'enfuis, me cognant contre un Yoru totalement déboussolé avant de plonger dans la ville sans me retourner, les joues rougies par la colère, mes lèvres souillées par les mots que j'avais osés prononcer et l'esprit embrumé après ce que je venais de vivre…

* * *

_

-C'était délicieux ! Mais mon dieu, combien te dois-je ?

Le bel homme, car oui, il s'agit bien là d'un jeune homme, secoua négativement la tête.

-Je t'en fais cadeau, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour une demoiselle en détresse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir tout en souriant à mon nouveau sauveur. Nagihiko de son prénom, le jeune ténébreux m'avait fait don d'un bentô des plus mystérieux de part sa saveur et surtout de part son origine, un certain Yaya's Mansion… Et tandis que mon estomac avait dépassé ma raison et avait passé outre mes punissions personnelles, l'homme à la longue chevelure, plutôt que de me questionner sur ce qui faisait que j'étais ici, seule et affamée, s'était mis à me parler de tout et de rien, tant et si bien que nous ne tardâmes pas à nous présenter et à nous tutoyer.

-Tu es jeune, constata Nagihiko tout en penchant la tête pour m'observer sous un autre angle.

-A peu près autant que toi, répliquai-je en déposant mes baguettes dans la boite vide.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire me fixa un instant. Ces yeux bruns, tout autant envoutant que son aspect androgyne, m'entrainèrent dans un univers de démence. Un flash me vint, je vis des ruelles emmêlées les unes dans les autres, et au milieu de tout cela, deux personnes courir, main dans la main. _Puis un coup de feu…._

-Cela fait à présent très longtemps que j'erre dans la Réserve des chats… murmura l'homme au physique incertain, me sortant de ce flash mais me laissant pour autant dans un état second.

-Tu hypnotises, murmurai-je, les yeux écarquillés et capturé par ce regard brun. Nagihiko baissa automatiquement les yeux, gêné et s'excusa dans un murmure. Je lui bafouillai mes propres excuses. Un silence se fit. Enfin, l'hypnotiseur daigna le rompre.

-Sincèrement, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je suis devenu ainsi depuis que mon œuf s'est réveillé…

-Quoi donc ?

-Un illusionniste, répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Je plonge les gens qui m'entourent dans l'illusion sans forcément m'en rendre compte.

-Un illusionniste, répétai-je en regardant mes pieds. Est-ce que tous les gens qui se réveillent après la mort reçoivent un don ?

-Un don ? Comment ça ? s'intéressa Nagihiko.

-Eh bien, poursuivis-je en tordant mes mains sans quitter des yeux le sol, tu dis que tu es illusionniste. De plus, j'ai rencontré une créature cracheuse de feu… et cet homme-chat…

A la pensée d'Ikuto, je ne pus réprimer un petit sanglot tout bonnement inattendu. Mon compagnon répéta mes derniers mots avant de se tourner vers moi et de découvrir mes yeux humides. Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour des épaules tandis que ma tête se retrouva blottie contre son cou. Il était rassurant, mais étonnamment il tenait plus du maternel que du fraternel.

-J'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé, murmura paisiblement le jeune homme, mais si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là…

A ces mots, une nouvelle paire de larmes s'échappa de mes paupières. C'était comme trouver du réconfort après une terrible journée d'école dans les bras de sa mère, sauf que la coolitude incarnée que j'étais m'avait toujours empêché d'en profiter. Ainsi, c'était des années de réconforts maternels condensées en une accolade dont je pouvais profiter. Je poussai un petit soupir de réconfort et fermai les yeux. Un petit merci s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, mais juste avant de sombrer j'entendis vaguement le tintement d'un grelot…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. J'ai pour habitude de m'écouter un peu de musique pour me mettre dans l'humeur du texte, et j'avoue que là j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à trouver quelque chose qui collerait avec le ton du texte. Au final, j'ai du cherché dans les CD de ma petite soeur et en ressortir ''Cesse la pluie de Augun''... comme quoi...**


	10. Yaya's Mansion

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà, je viens de terminer le chapitre 9 de La poupée et le cadenas (la preuve, vous êtes en train de lire quoi là, hm?). C'est officiel, je n'ai jamais réussi à écrire une fanfic sans la bâcler avant le chapitre 9. Je commence à battre mon record-là, vraiment chapeau bas pour moi U.U D'ailleurs si vous pouviez me laisser un petit commentaire histoire que je sache si quelqu'un lit toujours cette fic... bon bref!**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9, Yaya's Mansion**

J'avais passé l'après-midi dans les bras du jeune Nagihiko. Au début, il y avait eu un silence avec mes quelques sanglots étouffés qui venait par moment le brisé avant qu'il ne tarde se reformer. Et puis le jeune homme avait commencé à me bercer en me parlant et tandis que le soleil disparaissait lentement dans les ruelles de l'ouest, je finis par sentir mes paupières s'alourdir, quoique le son d'un grelot tinta avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillai un moment après une série de rêve mettant en scène le visage d'Ikuto, son corps de chat et son regard vide, aux pupilles diluées. Ce fut ainsi en sortant de ce demi-rêve, demi-cauchemar que je découvris cet univers sombre. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, j'ignorais comment je m'y trouvais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'au dessus de moi, deux petites créatures veillaient sur moi.

-Amu-chan ?

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix qui me parlait. Aiguë, calme, ce ne pouvait être que…

-Ran ?

-Oh Amu-chan ! Tu t'es endormie si subitement ! J'ai eu peur que tu te sois évanouie !

-Ran, répétai-je. Mais… mais que diable fais-tu ici ? Où étais-tu passé de toute manière ?

-Je me suis faite attaquer par une espèce d'énorme chat, répondit la voix en réprimant un frisson. J'ai à peine eu le temps de déposer le blesser que le chat m'a chassé… J'ai été obligé de chercher refuge chez Nagihiko-kun et Yaya-chan…

-Mais comment connais-tu… attends… nous sommes chez Yaya ? Comme dans Yaya's Mansion ?

-Bien sûr ! Ou comme dans ''Yaya'pludegateaudanslfrigo'' ou ''Yaya'rien-a-faire'' !

Un malaise me prit suite aux jeux de mots des plus douteux de la voix. Mes yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité environnante, je pris conscience que premièrement, Ran était bien plus petite que lors de notre dernière rencontre au sommet de l'immeuble et que de plus… quelqu'un d'autre m'observait.

-Qui est là…

Il y avait un visage qui me scrutait. Un petit visage. Avec de longs cheveux noirs, un bonnet sur le crâne et deux yeux bruns…

-Nagihiko ? C'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le visage me sauta au coup avec tout le reste de son corps qui suivait et commença à me secouer dans tous les sens.

-T'es levé, maintenant on va s'amuser ! Ouais !

-Rythm… Tu aurais pu me dire que Amu s'était réveillé.

La voix de Nagihiko venait de s'ajouter à la masse. Je lui souris dans le noir, bien que seul son visage apparaisse à mes yeux, le reste étant trop sombre de nature pour se laisser voir. Nagihiko m'explique alors que comme je m'étais endormie dans ses bras et qu'il ignorait d'où je venais (quoiqu'à voir la malice dans ces yeux, sans doute en avait-il déjà une petite idée), donc qu'il avait du m'emmener là où il résidait avec une amie, dans la Yaya's Mansion. Je fis au passage la connaissance de Rythm, sa poupée, qui avait pour le moment la taille des deux que j'avais dans mes poches, mais une vitalité débordante. A côté de lui, Ran, qui avait, elle aussi, repris l'apparence d'une petite poupée de chiffon, me regardait de ses grands yeux roses en me souriant à pleines dents.

-J'ai dormi… longtemps ?

-Pas tant que ça, répondit Nagihiko avec un sourire patient. Assez pour ne pas pouvoir profiter du couché de soleil de ce soir. Y a-t-il quelque part où je puisse te ramener pour passer la nuit ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Ma fuite en avait dit gros sur ma situation et j'aurais pu revenir pendant l'après-midi… Mais maintenant impossible. Comment m'expliquer auprès des deux bels hommes ? C'était à présent trop tard et même si j'y parvenais, le regard vide d'Ikuto en disait long sur son esprit. Je n'aurais plus aucune valeur à ses yeux de chat pervers. Je ne représenterais plus qu'une chose ayant passé deux jours avec lui – et au passage brisée une jambe. Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Le contraire m'eut étonné, se contenta-t-il de me répondre en hochant la tête. Ma fois… je vais devoir te présenter à la maîtresse de maison… suis-moi.

Il me tendit une main secourable pour me relever, puis m'invita à le suivre, les deux petites poupées sur mes talons. L'endroit où nous nous trouvions était plongé dans le noir le plus complet, aussi je ne tardai pas à trébucher à maintes reprises pour me faire rattraper par Nagihiko avec un sourire des plus réconfortant.

Nous arrivâmes dans la première pièce éclairée. Mais éclairée est un grand mot et en réalité, seule une petite chandelle posée sur la table centrale illuminait les murs d'un halo rougeâtre dansant contre le béton. Et accoudée à la table, une petite masse de cheveux bruns roux retenus en deux couettes releva la tête dans notre direction.

-Amu, je te présente Yaya, la gérante de la Yaya's Mansion.

-La… la gérante ? répétai-je abasourdie quoiqu'en me penchant lorsque cette dernière se leva. En effet, j'avais en face de moi une petite fille à l'allure mignonne, aux cheveux rouquins retenus par deux beaux rubans rouges et avec un petit air malicieux ancré sur le visage.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda poliment la gamine en levant les yeux vers moi- je devais bien faire une tête et demi de plus qu'elle.

-A…Amu ! Je m'appelle Hinamori Amu !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'étendit, luisant dans le noir et lui donnait un air de petit démon. Et puis bang. Bang, car elle venait de me sauter dessus et tout comme Rythm quelques secondes plus tôt, me secouait dans tous les sens dans une grande accolade.

-Amu-tan ! Enfin quelqu'un pour tenir compagnie à Yaya ! C'est pas que Nagi soit méchant, ajouta-t-elle en mettant sa main de côté, comme si ce petit membre permettrait de retenir ses paroles hors de portée des oreilles du jeune homme, mais on s'ennuie affreusement avec lui !

J'offris un sourire gênée à un Nagihiko au sourcil gauche arqué au plus haut possible. Ainsi cette gamine sans gêne et surchargée de vie était la gérante de la Yaya's Mansion, unique lieu de troc, marchandage et autre de la Réserve d'après Nagihiko. Certes, la jeune fille devait très certainement être une morte, comme nous tous et ainsi relever le physique d'une gamine tout en ayant en réalité un âge bien supérieur au mien (après tout, Ikuto et Nagi disaient bien être ici depuis longtemps, et tout deux ne dépassait pourtant pas les 25 ans à vue de nez). Néanmoins, imaginer un être aussi immature s'occupant d'un lieu de commerce aussi important, d'après ce que j'en déduisais, que celui-ci me paraissait une aberration des plus totales. Pourquoi elle plutôt que le bel androgyne qui semblait bien plus sérieux et posée qu'elle ? Allez savoir au fond…

Je me réveillai sur un futon rose le lendemain matin. Dans la chambre de Yaya, il y a à peu près tout ce qu'une gamine de 5 ans peut rêver d'avoir. Des peluches en forme d'ours ou de lapin rose grandes comme deux fois ma taille, des gigantesques males de jouets, une étagère recouverte de figurine en plastique et de poupée… et au milieu d'une armada d'animaux en peluche multicolores, mon futon et un lit à baldaquins recouvert de rideau rose pâle. Toutes ces peluches me fixant de leurs grands yeux vides… c'était assez frustrant et me rappelait trop le grand vide dans mon cœur depuis la veille. Je me massai les tempes en fermant les yeux.

-Hmm… Yaya… je te remercie pour votre hospitalité à toi et Nagihiko, mais je vais devoir vous laisser là, hm ?

Pour toute réponse, je reçus l'un des gigantesques coussins moelleux de la jeune fille en pleine figure. Hargneuse, retirant le coussin de mon visage, je m'exclamai :

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller alors que Yaya t'offre son hospitalité… Et malgré tout, tu veux abandonner Yaya… qu'est-ce qui peut donc te pousser à t'enfuir ainsi ?

La jeune fille garda le silence un instant puis dit dans un murmure secoué de fausses larmes :

-Tu es comme un chat… un chat errant…

Je me levai, en fixant un point invisible dans le ciel.

-Tu n'as pas tout tort, à peu de choses près que je ne suis pas un chat…

Cela allait de soi, me semble-t-il. Néanmoins, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de répondre ainsi, car en moi, cette phrase avait plus qu'un sens.

-Sais-tu pourquoi cet endroit se nomme la Réserve des chats ? me demanda du tac au tac la petite Yaya avec un air intéressé.

-Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chat dans cette partie de la ville ? me hasardai-je.

-En quelques sortes… mais plutôt parce que seuls les chats sont capables de trouver les entrées de la Réserve…

-Alors… tous ceux qui meurent et renaissent comme toi et moi deviennent des chats ?

-Tu cherches la métaphore là où Yaya se veut clair comme de l'eau de roche. Seuls les chats peuvent trouver la sortie… ou l'entrée.

-N'importe quoi ! J'ai très bien pu sortir de la réserve par moi-même…

-Es-tu sûr que c'était juste ''par toi-même'' ?

J'allais répondre puis me ravisai. Non, bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais été seule. À chaque fois, j'avais été guidée, accompagnée… la première fois par Yoru et Ikuto, tandis que la troisième fois, sans doute était-ce grâce au petit félin de compagnie du bel homme que j'avais pu retrouvé l'entrée… mais il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace du félin, seulement… Ikuto ? Ikuto était à considérer comme un chat ?

-Alors… est-ce que la minette fuit le matou pour mieux le retrouver ?

-Comment… commençai-je, hésitante. Comment se fait-il que tu sembles connaitre ma vie ?

-Ara, ara, soupira Yaya avec un air Nikaidoien. Tu es bien facile à décortiquer pour une jeune fille, Amu-tan… Néanmoins…

Elle prit un air mystérieux et se leva sur son lit avant de glisser parmi son univers de peluches vers moi. Elle ouvrit alors une grande fenêtre, tourna son visage enfantin vers le mien.

-Va donc rejoindre ton matou, Amu-chan… Mais sache que tu risques d'y laisser des poils avec ce chat-là… La Réserve des chats a ses mystères, et parfois vaut-il mieux ignorer pour mieux vivre…

-On m'a dit un jour que j'avais de la chance de savoir. Je ne tiens pas à perdre cette chance.

Yaya sourit, ouvrit la fenêtre. Une gigantesque bourrasque s'engouffra dans la chambre, chargée de pétales de fleurs volés au grès des autres vents. L'air tourna autour de moi, m'aveugla dans une danse aux couleurs chatoyantes, puis effaça la Yaya's Mansion de ma vue. J'ouvris les yeux, assise au sol, au milieu du parc où je m'étais trouvé.

Le soleil se levait. M'étais-je endormi ? Avais-je rêvé ? Le monde de la Réserve des chats était bien trop plein de mystère pour que je ne puisse décerner le rêve de la réalité. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que quelqu'un était en face de moi, debout quoique penché. Que cette personne me fixait et que ce n'était ni Nagihiko, ni Yaya. Mais une jeune fille rondelette, à la chevelure azur sommée d'un béret bleu pastel. De ses grands yeux bleu océan, elle me fixait en silence. Elle avait quelque chose d'entêtant… aussi je levai la main vers son visage et la posa sur sa belle joue. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa la caresse se faire. Je sentis tout à coup une poussée de courage m'envahir. Puis une poussée de créativité. Capable de dessiner un monde aux couleurs enchanteresses et d'imaginer encore plus beau une fois celui-ci créé. Miki…

-Amu-chan… Tu as décidé de faire preuve de courage… pas trop tôt…

Le comportement de celle qui venait de se faire nommé Miki au travers de mon esprit à l'instar de Ran était assez étrange. Respectueux et son inverse à la fois. Etrange, vraiment. La jeune fille bleuté fit apparaitre entre ses mains un gigantesque pinceau et esquissa une porte sur le sol.

-Que souhaites-tu faire, Amu-chan ?

Je levai des yeux emplis de questions vers son visage pâle. Que souhaitais-je faire ? quelle question… Je savais que je ne pouvais pas que fuir. Tout avait été normal chez Nagihiko et Yaya, du moins normal pour les êtres que nous étions devenus, et malgré tout j'avais du partir. Car ma place n'était pas parmi eux. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas signé de contrat ailleurs que je sache ! mais il fallait que je trouve une solution malgré tout. Car ce qu'avait dit Yaya avait une part de réalité. J'étais la minette à la recherche de son matou. Ici je ne pourrais pas avancer seule. De plus… non c'était surtout cela, avancer seule n'était pas possible pour moi. C'était tout, juste cela… enfin, je l'espérais.

-J'aimerais retrouver Ikuto… et lui présenter mes excuses.

La poupée humaine hocha de la tête avec un petit sourire discret pendu sur les lèvres. Aussi me fit-elle mine d'avancer. Là, je me penchai et geste dû à je ne sais quelle pulsion imposé par Miki, je me saisis de la poignée imaginaire de cette porte. Etonnamment, je la sentis sous mes doigts et tout en tirant délicatement la porte, je vis apparaitre la couleur invisible, celle que l'œil humain ne peut voir et que je n'arrivais juste qu'à ressentir. Ainsi, la porte m'aspira, Miki derrière moi et nous emporta.

Nous arrivâmes un instant après, recraché par la porte sur un sol goudronneux et fissuré. Je me tournai vers Miki en me relevant, tout en dépoussiérant mes vêtements.

-Comment diable as-tu fait ça ?

La poupée se contenta d'hausser les épaules, puis pointa du doigt le ciel. Suivant son index, je compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas là du ciel, mais d'un immeuble. La carcasse d'immeuble. Là où vit Ikuto…

-On y va, Amu-chan ?

Je sursautai ce n'était pas la voix de Miki, mais celle de Ran. Aussi lorsque je lui demandai d'où elle sortait, elle se contenta elle aussi d'hausser les épaules et dit qu'elle m'avait suivie. Décidemment, j'ai la vague impression qu'une quantité de chose m'échappe ici.

-D'accord… on y va !

D'ailleurs c'est sur le ''a'' de on y va que les poupées humaines reprirent une simple forme de poupées de chiffons et vinrent m'escalader pour se poser sur mon dos. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, pris mon élan pour m'élança dans un gigantesque bond sur les poutres de la carcasse. J'atteignis sans mal l'appartement d'Ikuto, mais…

-Ikuto, je suis désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû te… euh ?

Je m'étais penchée pour fixer le sol pendant que je présentais mes excuses vers Ikuto, mais ce fut lorsque je relevai discrètement les yeux vers mon interlocuteur que je pris conscience que la pièce où je me trouvai était vide. Pas la moindre trace d'Ikuto, de Tadase. Ou de l'étui à violon. En un mot, j'étais seule.

* * *

**Hihi voilà! J'avoue que ça devient assez étrange, mais bon ça l'a toujours un peu été au fond... J'avais envi de mettre un peu plus en avant l'aspect mystérieux et fantastique de la Réserve des chats, je me suis donc servi de Yaya... Désolée d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir mis son Shugo Chara, non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment le faire apparaître pour le moment. J'ai un peu peur que l'histoire s'essouffle à force... Je peux vous dire en attendant que Rima risque de faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre, et que pour le 11 (ou le 12 mais bon dans ces eaux-là donc), vous risquez d'avoir une petite surprise... Héhé j'en dis pas plus! A sitôt!**


	11. Rima la voyante

**Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est bon, calmez l'ovation, je suis là, pour votre plus grand bonheur (non non, pas d'autographe, ou alors si, mais juste pour moi [J'blague hein]). Je salue au passage la Miss des Winx (désolée de t'appeler comme ça mistinguette, mais j'avoue que j'ai un blanc sur ton pseudo-là^^'). Bref, chapitre assez court pour une telle attente, j'avoue je suis un peu déçue de moi là (alors vous j'imagine pas x3), j'ai décidé de mêler Rima à ce chapitre cette fois. J'avoue que je prends un peu peur en voyant comment j'ai fait Rima pour ce chapitre. Wooh misère. En revanche, ne croyez pas qu'il ne reste que trois chapitre, et l'histoire est fini. Ce serait mal me connaitre ;)**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10, Rima la voyante**

-Ikuto, tu es là ?

Vide. La pièce était entièrement vide, tels les yeux d'Ikuto la veille… et mon cœur en ce moment-même.

-Amu-chan …

-Yoru ? Tadase-san ? Quelqu'un ?

Comment diable avait-il fait pour s'enfuir ? Ils avaient une capacité de cicatrisation très rapide, soit. Mais le disparu justement pas ici-présent m'avait bien fait savoir que j'aurais du rester à son chevet une semaine, avant que je ne gaffe. Avait-il exagérer la chose pour pouvoir profiter de ma présence ? Evidemment, il en aurait parfaitement été capable. Néanmoins, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson d'horreur à ce moment précis, je songeai au visage massacré de Tadase tandis qu'il replaçait son œil dans son orbite et je ne pus arriver qu'à la conclusion que l'un dans l'autre, la situation en reviendrait au même pour moi. Car je n'avais pas l'esprit au clair et car l'affolement commençait à me guetter.

-Amu-chan… Ikuto n'est… il a…

-Disparu, finis-je.

Comment Miki faisait-elle pour connaitre Ikuto ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette même force qui m'avait fait savoir son prénom à elle et sa jumelle avant même que ces dernières ne se présentent ? aller savoir au fond…

Après avoir bien retourné de fond en comble l'appartement à la recherche du moindre indice inexistant sur où pouvait bien se trouver le jeune homme, je redescendis de l'immeuble dans un bond. Là, je constatai avec horreur que la rue s'était une fois de plus modifier… pour mon plus grand malheur. Plus rien ne ressemblait à ce que j'avais vu l'instant précédent. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver le jeune homme, et encore moins mon chemin. A cette instant, j'étais seule… avec deux poupées pastel sur mes épaules.

-Ikuto n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça… il a du lui arriver quelque chose…

-Il est peut-être juste parti à ta recherche Amu-chan…

-Non, répondis-je, son regard vide me hantant. Non…

Je m'assis au sol, au milieu de la route inutilisée. Était-ce pour se venger de ma disparition ? Avait-il décidé à son tour de m'en faire baver ? Ikuto ne serait pas comme ça… du moins je l'espérais. Mais alors quoi ? S'il avait eu faim, il aurait fait appelle à Yoru, or la bê-bête au pelage noir était elle aussi introuvable.

Un silence se fit, tandis que moi et mes poupées réfléchissions aussi vite que nos petites têtes nous le permettaient. J'aurais pu retourner essayer de trouver Nagihiko et Yaya… mais les commerçants sauraient-ils m'aider ? Je ne doute pas qu'ils devaient tout deux connaitre le bel homme, mais quelque chose dans la façon de parler de ''matou'' de Yaya me conseillait de ne pas insister. Qui après tout pouvait bien être Ikuto pour les autres habitants de la Réserve ? Et puis il y avait aussi Tadase-san, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où le jeune homme résidait, ou même s'il n'était pas lui –même séquestré…

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous, tihihi !

Je poussais un hurlement de surprise, repris en cœur par mes deux petites poupées. En face de moi se tenait un clown, ou alors un bouffon, mais cela revenait un peu au même. Cheveux longs, maquillage blanc au visage, chapeau et vêtements colorés et bouffant, elle, car il s'agissait d'un clown au féminin, était debout juste devant moi, grand sourire au lèvre et regard constamment amusé de tout et de rien sous le front. Tentant tant bien que mal de faire revenir au calme mon pauvre cœur meurtri, je relevai les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Qui… qui es-tu ?

-Une amie ! répondit-elle joyeusement en entamant une pirouette.

-A…amie ? Et comment venir avec vous pourrait m'aider ? demandais-je en cherchant du regard une autre personne. D'ailleurs, c'est qui exactement ''vous'' ?

-Roooh, répondit la bouffonne en rentamant une galipette, arrête de poser des questions tristes et amuse-toi, tihihihi !

Sur ce, elle me fit une grimace en se relevant. Je démarrai au quart de tour et entrepris de lui crier dessus que la situation était grave et qu'il fallait absolument que je retrouve Ikuto. Mon interlocuteur ne trouva rien de mieux que de faire un poirier.

-Tihihihi ne t'inquiète donc pas ! J'ai toujours la solution aux grosses larmes. Et aujourd'hui la solution est… Rima-chan, la voyante !

-La voyante ? répétai-je. Elle saurait où se trouve Ikuto ?

-Tihihihi, rectification, Rima-chan sait tout et voit tout ! Hihihihihi !

Sur ces quelques mots, la petite clown disparut dans les ruelles en courant. Je me relevai derechef et me lançai à sa poursuite. Les ruelles bougeaient, les panneaux de stop et de cédez le passage se remplaçaient et les esquivant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer ''J'arrive Ikuto, j'arrive.''.

La demeure de Rima la voyante aurait bien pu s'appeler Rima's Mansion tout autant, voir même plus, que la Yaya's Mansion, puisqu'elle avait bien plus l'apparence d'un manoir à l'occidental que l'intérieur de la demeure de la commerçante. Le contraste était d'ailleurs très choquant entre tous ces immeubles délabrés et cette immense bâtisse.

-Et hum…c'est là que vit Rima-sama… euh mademoiselle la clown ?

-Hihihi ! Mademoiselle la clown s'appelle Kusu Kusu, pouffa cette dernière en jonglant avec une balle devant l'entrée de la demeure.

J'ouvris la porte en hochant de la tête. La porte grinça et nous céda le passage sous le bruit d'un rideau de perles. Hormis ce rideau de perle, la demeure était décorée dans un style des plus baroques. Kusu Kusu avançait devant moi avec un grand sourire en jonglant de temps à autre. Nous montâmes un escalier à la barrière finement sculptée, tournâmes dans les couloirs interminables de la demeure, les deux poupées sur mon épaule, la troisième dans ma poche et la bouffonne devant nous.

-Voilà.

Nous étions face à une porte de bois massif où était finement représenter une étoile et une goute d'eau, richement décoré de petit motif creusé dans le bois. Je posais ma main sur la poignée de bronze et poussai.

-Kusu Kusu, tu es enfin revenu.

Rima était en face de moi. La voyante était incroyablement belle. Aux allures de poupées de porcelaine, elle avait elle aussi une apparence assez enfantine quoique plus mature que Yaya. De longues boucles d'un blond platine encadraient un visage dépourvu de la moindre imperfection et délicatement poudré.

-Rima-sama…

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers moi. Ceux-ci semblaient à la fois me défier et m'évaluer dans un simple regard.

-Ikuto, murmura-t-elle vaguement entre ses dents.

J'hoquetai de surprise.

-Comment vous…

-Passe-moi les questions inutiles et importunantes, veux-tu, Amu-chan. Je suis Rima, Rima la voyante, mais ça tu le sais déjà vu que j'ai envoyé ma poupée te chercher.

J'écarquillai les yeux tant ma surprise allaient en croissant, et je fis osciller mon regard entre la blonde et la petite bouffonne à mes côtés.

-Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? demandai-je, oubliant bien vite les manières de la politesse.

-Pour t'aider, petite sotte.

-Oui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi perdre ton temps avec moi ?

-Nous devions nous rencontrer, répondit vaguement la jeune fille. J'ai reçu à ma mort le don d'entrevoir le monde sous des angles bien différent de celui auquel j'étais habitué… Tu te demandes comment je vais faire pour t'aider, je le sais, je l'ai vu. C'est bien simple pour moi et très complexe de ton point de vue. Vois-tu, je suis capable de me plonger dans n'importe quelle facette présent, passé et futur de ce monde. Néanmoins, j'ai aussi la capacité de me plonger _dans la tête des gens_… ou de les y plonger… Tu vois sûrement où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le côté à la fois maniéré et à la fois capricieux de la voyante était assez spéciale. Tantôt son respect et ses tournures de phrases frisaient les œuvres Shakespeariennes, tantôt son côté pimbêche lui faisait me rappeler… ma petite sœur ? J'en eus un petit pincement au cœur en y songeant.

-Tu comptes me …

-… plonger dans la tête d'Ikuto, termina-t-elle. Exactement, il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir un peu plus le monde à travers les yeux d'un autre pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Néanmoins, cela ne reste qu'une proposition, même si je doute que tu ne refuses.

-Pourquoi refuserais-je voyons ?

-Eh bien, dit Rima sur un ton où l'on choisit ses mots, bien que son expression montre une assurance presque exagérée, aussi courte soit le passage dans l'esprit d'un autre, l'instant est très fort et très perturbant. Il est fort possible que tu sois choqué en voyant ce qui pourrait bien trainer dans la tête du chat noir...

-Comment fais-tu toi alors ?

-Tu as sûrement remarqué que j'y ai laissé une partie de mon… humanité, répondit la blonde sur un ton neutre. Heureusement Kusu Kusu arrive toujours à me faire rire, et le rire, c'est bien ce qu'il me reste d'humanité…

Je restai muette un instant. Dans la tête du chat noir ? Je me demande si passer quelques temps à travers l'esprit d'Ikuto saurait m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde ici semble le considérer de manière très étrange. Je me mordis la langue, pesant le pour et le contre, quoique le contre semblait bien absent à cet instant-là.

-Que vais-je répondre ? trichai-je.

-Tu le sais bien, non ? répondit la jeune femme avec l'ombre d'un rire planant sur ses lèvres.

Je souris à mon tour. Et hochant la tête, les mains de la jeune femme, séparée de moi par un immense bureau de chêne, se posèrent sur mes paumes. Et le voyage débuta pour moi.

* * *

**Voilà, prochain chapitre, je vous le dit déjà d'avance, ''Dans la tête du chat noir''. Que se trame-t-il dans la tête d'Ikuto? Pourquoi est-il ainsi et surtout... où c'est qu'elle est passé la bêbête? Tout cela, et bien plus je l'espère, dans le chapitre prochain!**


	12. Dans la tête du chat noir

Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous sers ce chapitre. J'avoue que pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, il aurait pu être plus long... ma fois, il ne sera pas trop prise de tête à lire au moins (Déjà qu'en soit faut suivre...) Bref bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à Review!

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

Avant propos : Dans ce chapitre, Amu et Ikuto sont en symbiose, tous deux ressentent et se souviennent des mêmes choses. Néanmoins, tout cela n'appartient qu'à l'esprit d'Ikuto, donc très spécialement, j'écrirais ce chapitre sous le point de vue d'Ikuto.

**Chapitre 11, Dans la tête du chat noir**

J'entendais les vagues. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui m'arrive. Où étais-je, que m'était-il arrivé ? Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'avançais, incessamment, l'esprit vide du monde d'autrui. J'étais dans mon monde, perdu dans le mien et inexistant dans le reste. Je fatiguais, je voulais mourir. Je désirais plus que tous m'effacer à tout jamais, ne plus jamais ressentir la moindre chose, m'endormir pour la fin. Mais j'entendais les vagues…

* * *

-Ikuto, vas-y !

Les cheveux blonds d'Utau emplissaient ma vue. Pour autant je restais concentrer sur ma tâche, car après tout, ces saloupiauds de Marionnettistes veillaient au grain sur mes moindres faits et gestes. Malgré tout, leurs visages restent flous dans ma tête, seul celui de cette satanée, pour pas dire sadique, de Lulu de Morecelle me restaient à travers la cervelle. Peut-être parce que sa chevelure avait les mêmes teintes que celle d'Utau. Non, elle était aussi mon démon. Enfin l'un d'entre eux.

-Ikuto, fait sauter cette barrière, maintenant !

* * *

-Tu as perdu ta voix, hein ?

Je m'appelle Tsukiyomi Ikuto. C'était tout ce dont j'étais sûr à cet instant, face à cette ombre. Combien de temps ai-je erré ? combien de temps ai-je été seul ? Quelle importance, je ne pouvais pas même poser la question à haute voix. J'étais muet, je n'arrivais absolument rien à dire. Car à cette instant, j'étais enfin accompagné, et mon mutisme me faisait me ressentir esseulé comme jamais. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Pourquoi personne ne m'avait jamais vu ? Pourquoi personne ne _voulait_ me voir ? J'avais mal. Affreusement mal. Je me sentais abandonné, mais totalement, comme si quelque chose d'autre en plus de tout ce qui existait sur terre m'avait renié. Mais qu'était-ce ? Et que m'était-il arrivé ?

-Ara ara… ne t'en fais pas...

* * *

J'avais peur. Vraiment peur, pour moi et Yoru. Mon cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. La nuit était tombée et je me précipitais dans les ruelles les plus proches. Il était évident que je n'aurais pas du me trouver ici, personne d'ailleurs n'aurait du à une heure pareille. Mais les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin.

-ça va aller… ça va aller…

Je maugréais cela entre mes dents en serrant Yoru plus fort contre mon cœur. Mon compagnon, sous sa forme de poupée, était affaibli et endormi contre mon cœur. Et puis je sentis une explosion de chaleur derrière moi. Un feu diabolique qui consume tout devant lui.

* * *

-Quoi ? Et c'est après que tu comptes me faire du ''Rentre-dedans'' ?

Mes yeux, plongés dans ceux de la belle jeune femme en face de moi, se stoppèrent nets. Que venait-elle de dire ? J'étais figé dans un instant à la fois de pure béatitude et d'étonnement. Quel étrange mélange ! Que s'était imaginé la beauté à la chevelure rose en face de moi ? Et c'était moi le pervers dans l'histoire après ? J'avais la bouche béante et la vague impression d'avoir été déconnecté. Et puis il y eut cette pensée qui se glissa par une oreille dans mon crâne et vint me susurrer ''Imagine'', tandis que les yeux à l'intérieur de ma tête voyait la jeune Amu entre mes bras, son petit corps tout frêle… Je secouai la tête nerveusement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je n'allais pas bien, moi !

-Quoi ? On se connaît à peine et tu comptes déjà me sauter dessus ?

J'avais tenté de prendre mon faux ton de victime, mais j'étais tant troublé par la remarque de la jeune fille, ou plutôt les pensées qui m'en était venues, enfin disons surtout par le sentiment que m'avait apporté cette question… bref… que je ne pus que très difficilement conserver mon sérieux.

La petite Amu prit une teinte cramoisie. Que j'aimais quand son visage prenait une telle teinte, elle ressemblait à une petite sucrerie… détail me rappelant un appétit que je ne savais rassasier car ignorant son origine.

-Moi qui espérais dormir avec toi pour te rassurer, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit en sachant qu'une telle **perverse** dort sous mon toit…

* * *

Je courrai à travers les immeubles. Je volais ? Non je courrais, je planais un instant avant de me reposer au sol. Et autour de moi, tout s'enflamma.

* * *

Il faisait sombre autour de moi, même si j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Mes pupilles, dilatés par l'obscurité, ne cessaient de fixer le petit corps qui m'accompagnait. Que faisais-je ici, avec elle ? Pourquoi ce soir, qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussé à venir sur ce toit d'immeuble, à la suivre à travers les ruelles ? J'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait, mais quoi ? Quoi, peu importe. Car ce soir, le pervers, c'était moi. Celui qui ne cesse d'observer les gens pendant leur sommeil… c'était moi. Mais qui pourrait m'en blâmer ? Cette gamine m'hypnotisait. J'ignorai mon âge mais à côté d'elle, sans doute étais-je un vieillard, un vieillard dans le corps d'un jeune adulte. Un vieillard aux pensées jeunes et vieillotes à la fois…

-Tu es bien étrange, princesse… vraiment étrange…

J'étais assis, penché au dessus d'elle. Les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient en bataille et la moindre parcelle de sa peau entrant en contact avec la mienne sur mes bras nus par exemple me plongeait dans un état… second. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir autrefois ressenti pareille sentiment. J'approchais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. J'étais si proche… et encore trop éloigné…

* * *

…_Où suis-je ? _Tout ce qui pouvait entre-paraitre dans ma tête était confus. J'avais mal à ma jambe, jambe que j'avais forcé à cicatriser plus vite, à faire repousser avec vigueur des os devenu trop frêle pour tenir la distance. Et au dessus de moi, il y avait juste une ombre menaçante, recouverte de pétale de fleurs et d'un gigantesque kimono. Mon esprit était encore trop embrumé pour la reconnaitre, puis un sourire démoniaque apparut sur ses lèvres et…

_-Toi !_

* * *

-Ikuto, Ikuto !

J'étais prostré. Tout cela était à cause de ce stupide roi des gamins… et pour autant, je n'y étais pas non plus étranger. Mais les paroles d'Amu restaient bloquées au travers de mon cœur et il m'était impossible de les digérer. Monstre. Oui, nous sommes des monstres. Mais dans la bouche de la jeune fille, le mot prenait un sens bien plus âpre. Monstre, c'était l'incarnation de tous ce qu'il y a d'indésirable sur terre. Comme de la vermine. Or, je savais ce que j'étais. Et j'aurais aimé l'oublier. Mais renaitre vermine, peu importe les changements que l'on tente, ne fera que faire revivre vermine… jusqu'à ce que la mort revienne. Et la mort, cela faisait si longtemps que je l'attendais de pied ferme, sans la voir pointer le bout de son nez.

-Ikuto ! Amu-nya a disparu !

* * *

J'étais enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, loin de tout. Enfermé dans la bulle de mes souvenirs, je serais au moins protégé de l'extérieur, pour le moment. Être arrivé si près du but, et ne pouvoir retrouver Amu. Pire, être piégé ainsi. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Comment… je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la faille. Où était-elle ? Où étaient-elles ? La question mutait lentement. Où était mon cœur ?

Je ne pouvais bouger bras et jambes. Le long de mon front, quelque chose de froids et poisseux coulait. Mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir, à la limite du vivable. A condition que je vive encore. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait me prouver après tout que je n'étais pas loin du monde, loin de tous, dans l'enfer froid que mérite ceux qui ont perdu la liberté après la mort… ? Et puis quelque chose me redonna confiance. J'ignorais ce que c'était. Etranger à mon corps, cela tambourinait fort au côté de mon cœur, réchauffait l'ensemble de ma personne d'un halo d'espoir. Un flot de couleur chaude et rose m'apparurent au visage un instant, avant de rejoindre ma poitrine. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête. Quelqu'un d'autre, mais secourable, loin de l'horreur des marionnettistes. Était-ce…Amu ? Était-ce toi Amu ? M'entendais-tu… Et lentement je te sentis disparaitre de moi, t'effaçant comme un écran de fumer. Non ! Reste… Restons ensemble…

* * *

Le retour dans mon propre corps fut brutal. C'était comme si mon esprit avait été de la ouate que l'on incorpore avec force à l'intérieur d'un coussin. Mon corps était froid, comme un cadavre, de la bué s'échappant de ma bouche lors de ma première expiration. Je m'étais habituée à celui bouillonnant d'Ikuto, tandis que nous l'avions tous deux partagé, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en aperçoive. Quoique… mais j'avais ce qu'il me fallait. Et je savais où Ikuto se trouvait. Je me levais en vitesse du fauteuil où j'étais à présent assise – sans pour autant me souvenir d'y avoir posé mes fesses. La voyante à la chevelure platine ne semble nullement surprise par tant de précipitation tandis que je me rue sur la sortie, Ran et Miki sur mes talons.

-Alors… où va-t-on ? demanda Ran déboussolée tandis que Miki escaladait mon dos pour se trouver une place sur mon épaule.

-Pendant tout ce temps, il était si près de moi…

-Si près de toi, on le prend comment ? dit d'une voix sans ton la petite Miki alors que Ran venait enfin de se trouver une place à côté d'elle.

Je continuais de fixer la rue où je me précipitais. Son labyrinthe n'allait pas être trop ardu pour moi, car je comprenais enfin une infime parcelle du mystère de la réserve des chats, mystère que j'avais entrevu sur le toit de l'immeuble lors de mon arrivé… le vent de fleurs venait en réalité…

-Le vieux parc abandonné.

* * *

Voilà, la fin a été faite sur le point de vue de Amu, ne pouvant faire autrement. ^^ J'espère néanmoins que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, allez savoir maintenant comment Amu va s'y prendre pour sauver Ikuto, et surtout échapper à son ravisseur ;) N'hésitez pas à review, à bientôt!


	13. Le cocon de fleurs

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà, j'y ai mis le temps qu'il fallait, mais le chapitre 12 de ''La poupée et le cadenas'' est enfin entre vos mains ('Fin sur ton écran quoi). J'avoue d'ailleurs que j'hésite presque à changer le titre, déjà qu'il ressemble beaucoup au titre d'un fanfic de Watachan (et ce n'était pas du tout conscient) et qui plus est, je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas comment faire entrer le cadenas dans l'histoire pour le moment. J'avais bien une petite idée au début de la fic, mais l'idée était à l'est, et moi je suis à l'ouest là. (Huhu, jeu de mots, quand tu nous prends!). Ayant recommencer le lycée, mon rythme de parution va vachement beaucoup énormément diminuer... je pense. (Ne promettons rien, sans ça je sais déjà que La-fan-de-winx me harcèlera encore et toujours 3). Néanmoins je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà l'idée d'une autre fanfic qui germe dans mon crâne. Certes, pas une suite, mais même manga, même couple... en plus élaboré et plus délirant aux niveaux des personnages (je flanche un peu là, j'avoue.) Mais passons, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

* * *

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12, le cocon de fleur**

J'étais encore toute chamboulée, à la fois par la découverte que je venais de faire et par cette minute passé dans la tête d'Ikuto. Les noms, les visages, les impressions, toutes propres à ce corps étranger… Sans parler du fait _qu'il m'avait vu_. Qu'alors que je cherchais la solution dans ces souvenirs, passés et présents, il avait su me trouver, tapis dans son crâne, et m'avait parlé. Quelle étrange impression. Ce n'avait rien à voir avec un simple dialogue. Non, nous avions été en parfaite symbiose, lui et moi, avions ressenti exactement la même chose, les mêmes sensations que nous aurions du avoir, mis en commun. C'était grisant, horriblement grisant. Et n'être qu'un à deux, pendant une simple minute, avait été en soi une autre vie.

La découverte que j'avais faite, c'était où se trouvait l'homme. Or la réponse m'était venue spontanément : le parc. Là où j'avais fui, là où j'étais resté abandonné et où Nagihiko m'avait remonté le moral. _''Ikuto ! Amu-nya a disparu !''_ Les mots de Yoru m'étaient restés dans le crâne. La poupée m'avait vu disparaitre… Le seul moment où j'aurais pu disparaitre avait été lorsque je mettais endormi dans les bras du bel androgyne. Mais lorsque j'arrivais aux abords du parc, je découvris quelle en était en réalité la vraie raison.

L'endroit était enveloppé d'un cocon de pétales de fleurs. Une image de magie en ressortait et me donnait le sentiment que lors de mon arrivé ici, la veille, j'avais très certainement du être bien trop chamboulée pour ne pas remarqué ce charme florale. J'approchais ma main du bouclier végétale et en touchai sa surface : la chose était visqueuse et humide, le toucher me rappelai la peau de la grenouille que j'avais du disséquer l'année dernière. A peu de chose près que sa peau n'était pas aussi élastique ainsi lorsque j'appuyai un peu plus, la masse se retira encore plus, créant une aspérité caoutchouteuse qui reprit forme une fois que je retirai ma main.

Ran trépignait d'impatience sur mon épaule, tandis que Miki, qui trônait à présent fièrement sur ma tête, tapotait nerveusement le mur visqueux. Une fois que j'eus enfin fait un pas en arrière, tentant d'approcher le problème du bouclier sous un autre angle, Ran s'exclama avec brutalité :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ! Et comment tu sais qu'on est bien au parc de toute manière ?

-Je suis sûre, dis-je en penchant la tête de côté, faisant basculer Miki qui se rattrapa à ma frange, que Yoru m'a vu disparaitre. Or le moyen utilisé pour me faire sortir de la Yaya's Mansion a été un vent de pétale de fleurs… et j'ai clairement vu ce même vent là où Ikuto était retenu…

-… et ce vent provenait du parc, conclut Miki en se hissant à nouveau sur mon crâne. En fait, peu importe de savoir si c'est réellement le parc, au point où nous en sommes, Ikuto ne peut qu'être dans cette… mélasse…de…plantes…atchoum !

Un pétale venait de se poser sur le visage de la poupée, me faisant découvrir par son éternuement que la créature possédait donc un nez. De plus, la vitesse du vent produit par ce petit incident fut des plus concluantes : ainsi, la masse visqueuse devint tout à coup, ni plus ni moins qu'un amas de feuilles et de déchets floraux qui s'écarta comme sous le coup d'un vent d'automne.

-Les pétales… se déplacent à travers la ville… par le vent…

Je ne réfléchis pas plus que cela. Quelques pas en arrières, les bras dépliés droits devant moi et je me précipitai vers la faille. La matière caoutchouteuse me retint un instant, puis je la traversai, telle on traverse de la vase ou de la gelée. Et voir l'obscurité qu'il faisait ici, les deux en même temps. L'endroit était sombre, et je sentis tout à coup un grand vide en moi, amplifié par la disparition de mes deux poupées.

-Nous sommes là, ne t'en fais pas ! entendis-je en écho au loin. Je fouillai néanmoins la troisième poche et découvrit, toujours au chaud à sa place la petite masse de chiffon verte.

-Où êtes-vous ? murmurai-je d'une voix très aiguë, retenant à demi le cri.

-Tout près…me répondit l'écho. Nous n'avons pas pu traverser le bouclier, mais nous sommes là… ne t'inquiète pas…

Je relevai la tête. L'obscurité était complète ici. Approchant mes mains de mes yeux, je constatai avec horreur que celle-ci m'était invisible, comme tout le reste. La pièce noire… J'étais là où Ikuto était retenu prisonnier ! Mais avant même que l'idée de crier son prénom me vint, l'image de la masse emmitouflée dans son kimono au motif de fleurs de cerisier me revint à l'esprit. Celle-ci avait terrifié Ikuto, tant et si bien que je n'avais pas eu le temps de savoir qui elle était. Mais c'était aussi la preuve qu'il ou elle était très dangereux, car si elle terrifiait le preux Ikuto, avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait de par ses années d'errance, alors je ne saurais dire ce qu'elle représentait pour moi.

J'entendis un instant un rire. Un rire de démon. Déchainé, amusé par l'apitoyable, réjoui par le méprisable. Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'étais seule, je risquai tout. _J'avais peur._ Et puis la lumière apparut. Elle était petite, infiniment petite. Mais elle existait. Telle une petite luciole, elle avançait droit devant moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre, hypnotisée comme le chat par la branche de lupin. Le rire continuait et il me semblait que je m'en rapprochai d'instant en instant. Mais peu importait, cette lumière me conférait la confiance et le courage qui me faisaient manque. Deux choses que j'avais passé des années à imiter et que je pouvais enfin goûter. Et ce sentiment était délicieux.

A l'intérieur du cocon de fleurs, l'espace semblait vide. Je ne vis pas le moindre brin d'herbe au sol, ne m'accrochai pas au moindre arbre ou banc, ni même mur. Non, tous les ornements du parc faisaient absence ici, et seul un mur s'élevait dans la zone. La boule de lumière me mena à son pied et s'évapora sans laisser la moindre trace, si ce n'est celle de hardiesse qui venait enfin de prendre place dans ma poitrine. Et c'est alors que je vis, un peu plus loin vers le mur, le kimono démoniaque.

Le tissu brillait et n'était pas touché par l'obscurité environnante, je le voyais comme je l'aurais vu en plein jour. Les bras relevés, elle tenait entre ses mains quelque chose de long et fin… terminé par une lame au reflet dû au tissu. Un naginata, pointé sur quelque chose en direction du mur… ou quelqu'un.

Le plus discrètement possible, j'avançai, plaqué contre le mur, me rapprochant ainsi de la créature, sans pour autant me précipiter sur elle et lorsqu'à ce que la lumière du Kimono laisse apparaitre une silhouette qui m'était bien connu. Ikuto…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, le calcul fut rapide dans ma tête : Naginata + Ikuto/mur= plus de Ikuto. Et la raison qui poussait le possesseur de ce vêtement féminin à attaquer le jeune m'était bien égale, car à l'instant je savais une seule chose : je me devais de le sauver. Je me reculai du mur et commençai à avancer lentement vers l'arrière du ravisseur celle-ci, trop occupé à rire follement en brandissant son arme, ne m'entendit pas arriver. Je n'avais pas la force de Ran à mes côtés, mais je savais que je pourrais utiliser mon propre pouvoir, et sans crier garde, je sautai, stupidement je l'avoue, sur le dos de la créature, en repliant sa propre lame contre sa gorge.

Pris par surprise, la femme, car je le savais à présent, sentant ses longs cheveux parfumés par les plantes contre mon visage, poussa un cri grave et rauque et s'ébroua, tentant de me retirer de son dos avant d'arracher de mes mains l'arme tant affûté. Ikuto eut un hoquet de surprise, bien que je ne regardai à ce moment-là pas son visage, trop occupée à faire un rodéo à dos de Yakuza.

-Amu, c'est t…

-Descends d'mon dos ! s'exclama brutalement la femme avec une voix on ne peut moins féminine et reflétant un fort accent de l'Hokkaido.

Elle finit par arriver à ses fins et me projeta avec force contre le mur, juste à côté d'Ikuto. Celui-ci n'eut pas même le temps de crier une seconde fois mon prénom, qu'un horrible bruit de déchirure me prit : prise d'un excès de rage, la Yakuza venait de me balancer son naginata en plein bras, traversant vêtement et peau. La douleur… n'avait rien à voir avec celle que j'aurais ressenti vivante. Ce n'étaient pas mes nerfs qui en pâtissaient le plus. Non, c'était mon subconscient. Le fait de savoir que mon corps se déchirait, que le sang venait de gicler, que l'acier froid et affuté venait de traverser ma chair… Cet amalgame d'impression me rappelait la mort, l'horreur d'être un esprit errant, là où la douleur n'est pas le physique, mais le fait de savoir.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, j'étais angoissée, atrocement angoissée et persuadée que j'allais continuer de me déchirer. La mort est un refuge dans ses moments-là. Mais j'ignorais comment faire pour l'atteindre. Je repensais aux souvenirs d'Ikuto, à cet instant où lui aussi, tout comme moi, avant espérer rejoindre la vide et froide fin, sans pouvoir l'atteindre… ce qui me rappela la présence de ce dernier juste à côté de moi. Il était immobilisé, mais je pouvais sentir ma joue contre sa jambe brisée… et ce simple contact fit renaitre une petite étincelle au creux de mon cœur.

-Aha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Su s'occupe de tout !

La voix venait de devant nous et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, une silhouette féminine s'éleva devant moi. Su. La dernière de mes poupées venait de se réveiller, et s'apprêtait à me sauver. Je ne voyais pas exactement à quoi elle ressemblait, bien que je devinais par ces contours qu'elle devait être vêtu d'une robe, verte de toute évidence.

-D'gage de là ! brailla la Yakuza.

-Ho, ho ! Pourquoi tant de violence, desu ?

Su évitait avec maladresse les coups de Naginata que lui portait le ravisseur. Finissant par s'achopper dans je ne sais quelle peau de banane invisible très certainement répandu dans le terrain, elle finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur la femme à l'accent d'Hokkaido, lui arrachant un pan de son kimono au passage. La femme poussa un hurlement, arracha le pan des mains de Su… et disparut dans une suite d'hurlement et de lamantation.

-Desu… ? ah ! Amu-chan !

La silhouette se retourna vers Ikuto et moi et s'affaira quelque secondes des cordages qui retenaient Ikuto. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser au sol, juste à côté de moi.

-Tu es là…

Sa tête vint se coller contre ma joue, du côté de mon bras valide, c'est-à-dire à droite l'une ses mains croisa ses doigts avec les miens. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus me retenir et éclatai en sanglot. J'avais envi de m'excuser, mais n'y parvenais pas et j'avais envi de crier à Ikuto la peur que j'avais eu… sa main me paraissait particulièrement chaude et se resserra sur la mienne. Je fermai les yeux et nous restâmes là, un instant, côte à côte, au pied du mur, mes larmes coulant le long de mes joues et se perdant dans mes cheveux.

-Amu-chan…. Il reste un dernier effort à faire… si vous restez là trop longtemps, je ne sais pas si le nuage de fleurs va tenir ou s'il va s'effondrer, desu…

Je relevai le haut de mon corps avec vitesse, tandis qu'Ikuto, lui, resta au sol, faible.

-Tu as raison, dis-je avec détermination. Su, aide-moi à me relever.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, je lui tandis mon bras droit. La poupée s'en saisit et me tira en avant afin que je me relève. Debout, mon bras gauche, inutilisable, pendant mollement au bout de mon épaule et je constatai avec horreur que je n'avais pas même la capacité de plier et déplier les doigts.

-Où est Yoru ?

La question m'était venue tout naturellement sur le moment, me rendant compte de l'absence de grelot et de miaulement.

-Il faut qu'on rentre, me répondit simplement l'homme-chat. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher…

-Prends mon bras.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence, que Su brisa très vite en s'exclamant interrogativement ''Desu ?''.

-Raaah ! m'énervai-je. Je veux dire attrape mon bras, Su et moi allons te soutenir en attendant que l'on trouve Ran.

Toute deux nous penchâmes vers le jeune homme et nous saisîmes d'un de ses bras. Puis nous le soulevâmes et bras dessus, bras dessous, nous nous dandinâmes tous ensembles à travers l'obscurité.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'extrémité du cocon de pétales, nous traversâmes sans grande difficulté la paroi visqueuse. Une fois à l'extérieur, une énorme bourrasque se leva, et le cocon explosa une tornade végétale qui s'éloigna à travers la Réserve des chats en laissant derrière elle une trainée de pollen.

-Amu-chan ! se précipitèrent Miki et Ran. Mais il était à présent trop tard, car je venais de m'évanouir.

A mon réveil, j'étais dans la demeure d'Ikuto. Un Yoru, à l'oreille déchirant sous son apparence de poupée, me fixai dans les yeux. Je sursautai en découvrant ses grands yeux jaunes à deux centimètres des miens.

-Amu-nya ! Ikuto ! Amu s'est enfin réveillé !

-Arrête de bouger Yoru, desu ! Je ne vais jamais réussir à recoudre ton oreille si tu bouges tous le temps !

-Tu pourrais la lui coller sur la langue, ça nous ferait des vacances.

-Miki ! Ce n'est pas très gentil !

-Nya ! Enfin quelqu'un qui prend ma défense, nya !

-…même si tu n'as pas tout tort…

-De keuuuah ?

Mes yeux s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité environnante. Je découvris à côté de moi, la jambe bien droite et tendu, Ikuto, l'une de ses mains posée sur ma joue.

-Enfin réveillée, princesse ?

Pour toute réponse, je me saisis de sa main avec celle que j'avais encore d'utilisable et la serra contre mes lèvres. J'ignore si cela venait de moi, mais j'étais sûre de l'avoir senti se réchauffer et j'en eus confirmation lorsque je vis le visage d'Ikuto, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, mais une très légère nuance de rouge sur les joues.

-Merci, murmurai-je contre cette main, mon souffle chaud se déposant sur cette chose à la fois si réconfortante et si puissante… ces doigts si grands par rapport au mien, me donnant l'impression d'être minuscule et fragile à côté de lui.

-Bienvenue à la maison, princesse, se contenta de répondre l'homme à la chevelure bleuté, en tirant à présent ma main vers ses lèvres avant d'y poser un chaste baisé qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine.

Ikuto et moi étions à présent bloqué à la case ''En convalescence'', synonyme de prison, sans même être passé par la case départ ni même en empochant le gros lot. Quoique pour ce dernier, rien n'était moins sûr. En effet, ces journées à rester cloîtrer dans la demeure d'Ikuto, sous les quelques visites de Tadase qui se faisait à chaque fois chasser par Ikuto (telle notre première rencontre, faisant qu'ainsi le belle Apollon ignorait totalement l'enlèvement d'Ikuto), forcèrent Ikuto et moi-même à nous rapprocher… enfin plus de mon côté, étant donné que le bel homme aux cheveux océans était assez proche comme ça de ma personne. Je ne savais certes pas toujours comment agir, mais mine de rien, j'avais de la reconnaissance pour celui qui, un jour, m'avait sauvé de cette chute, sur le toit de cet immeuble.

Et puis un matin banal comme tous les autres, me marqua plus que les autres. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait que je se sentais à nouveau mon bras à travers mon hâtelle. Je m'étais réveillé, le visage chatouillée par les rayons du soleil. Un petit brin d'air frais était venu balayer mon visage de quelques mèches de cheveux qui seraient venu me faire de l'ombre. La demeure d'Ikuto était d'un calme reposant. Couchée dans un coin, car je refusais pour autant clair et nette de repasser la nuit dans le même plumard que l'homme de saphir ainsi je me trouvais donc dans mon lit de fortune, fait par le duvet d'Ikuto. Le temps était arrêté dans la Réserve, pour autant je prenais de plus en plus conscience que nous nous approchions de l'été. Et les effluves de chaleur estivale qui me recouvraient n'en étaient qu'un avant-goût.

Aussi, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et que ceux-ci se retrouvèrent perdu dans un univers flouté et gâché par des yeux encore trop clos pour pouvoir prendre conscience de la situation. Et en effet, quelle situation ! car Ikuto n'était pas là. Péniblement, je décollais mes paupières et me relevai : pas la moindre trace ni de mon hôte, ni de sa poupée. Ni des miennes. Avec horreur, je commençai à aller et venir dans la pièce avant de me pencher devant le vide de l'entrée, prête à sauter pour partir à sa recherche. C'est alors qu'apparut un samouraï devant mes yeux… et que la grande attaque allait commencer sans que je le sache.

* * *

**J'ai vraiment peur de faire du bâclage... Bon cette fic aura au moins été un essai pour moi, et, qui sait, peut-être une source d'intérêt pour vous. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus sur ''Môsieur le Samouraï'', ni même sur ''Môssieur Ikuto qui disparait tout le temps''. En un mot, à bientôt! (Mince... ça fait deux mots...)**


	14. Les deux samouraïs

**Bonjour à tous! Alors pour commencer, je vous demande pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis pour posté le chapitre 13. Je vous avoue que pour l'instant avec le lycée j'en suis au schéma suivant Debout-cours-devoir-dodo. Donc on va dire que trouver le temps entre deux pour écrire relève de l'exploit. J'ai cru comprendre en lisant les reviews que il y a du people lecteur qui s'inquiète quand à la suite de cette fanfic: ne vous en faites pas mes p'tits choux à la crème! La poupée et le cadenas va poursuivre sa parution, elle sera juste extrêêêêêêêêêê...êêêêêmement plus lente. Et comptez sur moi pour la continuer ;) Sur ce, c'est à vous, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13, les deux samouraïs**

-Veuillez nous suivre, mademoiselle.

Tels avaient été les mots du samouraï. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme élancé, à la peau extrêmement pâle. Pour autant, ce n'était pas là le translucide d'un rouquin, mais plutôt la peau teinte dans le lait propre à un japonais bien typé et sans doute dépourvu de la moindre goutte de sang chinois dans les veines. Son visage fin était sommé d'une queue de cheval par où se répandait une pluie de cheveux noirs, raides et aux reflets vert sombre et, masquant son regard, une gigantesque paire de lunettes rondes était posée sur son nez droit. J'ai bien dit le samouraï, car il en avait l'accoutrement et qui plus est, la lame, reposant fièrement dans son fourreau, accroché à la ceinture de l'homme.

Ma première réaction avait été la fuite. Ainsi, j'avais reculé, pas à pas, lentement mais sûrement, en direction du mur le plus éloigné possible de l'homme flottant dans les airs. Flottant ? Ah oui, effectivement, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il était debout, comme n'importe qui de normal… mais dans le vide. Je baissais par instinct les yeux vers mes propres pieds tout en continuant de reculer.

-Nous ne plaisantons pas mademoiselle.

Avec horreur je sursautai et tournai la tête vers la chose contre laquelle je venais de reculer. Le samouraï était là, derrière et m'observait à travers ses épaisses lunettes.

-Nous avons été envoyé par le Chat errant afin de vous emmenez à lui.

Je tournai la tête. Cette fois-ci, il était en face de moi. Pour autant, je sentais toujours dans mon dos cogner le tissu recouvrant la poitrine du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il être à deux endroits à la fois ?

Je tournai la tête en tout sens, allais de l'homme dans mon dos à celui en face de moi. Exactement… les mêmes. Deux vrais jumeaux, le premier étant la réplique parfaite du second… et inversement. Je sentis néanmoins une masse gluante et amère se bloquer dans ma gorge tandis que je mesurais du regard la lame au côté de chacun. Pas très rassurant, et la vue de ce manche me rappelait fortement l'horrible sentiment de déchirure qui m'avait fait don du bandage que je portais actuellement. Je hochai discrètement la tête.

-Je veux bien… vous suivre… mais je ne vais pas pouvoir descendre ainsi ! répondis-je en pointant de la main droite mon bras fraîchement guéri et encore emballé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le Chat errant nous a donné des consignes bien précises, me répondit calmement le homme d'arme dans mon dos.

Et avant que je ne puisse demander qui était d'ailleurs ce foutu Chat errant, bien que je m'attendais encore au pire, je me retrouvais habillée dans un kimono rouge et noir, quelque peu saillant d'ailleurs je dois l'avouer, assise sur un pousse-pousse sortie de nulle part et tiré par l'un des deux hommes tandis que le second était assis à côté de moi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons vite arrivé, me dit ce dernier d'une voix calme.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pa… !

Et c'est sur cette longue syllabe que nous décollâmes de l'appartement d'Ikuto pour avancer dans le ciel…sur un pousse-pousse chinois tiré par un samouraï ?

Les gens ici sont complètement taré, pensais-je en me cramponnant à la toile recouvrant le véhicule. Ce dernier fusait dans les airs, les rayons des roues en bois disparaissant de par la vitesse tandis que notre chauffeur se lançait dans un sprint endiablé. Je ne tentai même pas de regarder à l'extérieur, les images allant si vite qu'elles m'en donnaient un mal de crâne horrible. Je repensais un instant au moment où j'avais été forcé d'enfiler le vêtement par les deux jeunes hommes et où l'un d'entre eux s'était saisi de ma tenue pour l'enfiler à une sorte de mannequin que l'on ne voit que dans les dojos ou les films à la ''karate kid''. Secouant la tête, exaspérée par cette dernière remarque de mon esprit, je reportai à la place mon attention sur mon compagnon de siège et lui demandai son identité.

-Je me nomme Kairi Sanjou. Quant à notre conducteur, il s'agit de Musashi.

Cette manière de se présenter me fit tilter. De toute évidence, ce Musashi, dépourvu de nom de famille, devait être la poupée du jeune homme.

-Quelle ressemblance, murmurai-je doucement sans m'en rendre compte. L'homme aux cheveux verts me sourit discrètement. Pourquoi ce chat errant m'a fait appeler ? poursuivis-je.

-La Réserve est attaqué, répondit gravement Kairi. Nous avons pour ordre de vous ramener saine et sauve.

La Réserve ? Attaquer ? L'endroit avait paru calme. Comme toujours. Voilà qui aurait du justement prévenir une attaque. C'était trop calme. Dans une logique de roman, je l'aurais tout de suite su. Sauf qu'ici, le monde est toujours trop calme. La situation n'avait donc, pour la Réserve des Chats, rien d'exceptionnelle. Je tiquai sur le mot attaquer et m'exclamai :

-Comment le savez-vous ! Tout est si calme, si…vide.

-Les résidents de la Réserve sont déjà aux portes de la ville. Le sceau du Chat errant est en train de se fissurer, ce qui signifie qu'un Marionnettiste a trouvé le moyen d'entrer. Il faut se hâter, Musashi !

Est-ce que la poupée avait accéléré ou ralenti, je ne saurais le dire. Le temps s'était arrêté pour moi. De toute évidence, le Chat errant devait être Ikuto. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication, à moins qu'un autre personnage de cette cité ne m'ait pas encore été dévoilé… chose dont je ne doutais pas non plus. A supposer que ce dernier était déjà sur le pas de la porte, comment avait-il fait pour descendre ? Mystère. Mais vu que mon bras était soigné, sans doute que sa jambe aussi. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. J'étais inquiète. Je sentis contre mon cœur palpité une petite lumière. Mon âme sans doute. Il me semblait que Ran, Miki et Su nous suivaient. Je ne me sentais pas éloigné d'elle. Et en entendant leur voix résonnée dans mon crâne ne put que me prouver encore plus de leur présence.

Je n'aurais su expliquer comment j'avais fait pour survivre à une journée pareille. Il y avait les samouraïs jumeaux d'abord. Il y avait eu ensuite notre atterrissage catastrophique, du moins de mon point de vue, nous faisant manquer de peu l'immeuble en face. J'avais ensuite eu droit à la scène d'horreur, une gigantesque masse sombre s'étalant de tous son long contre un immeuble qui sous l'impact sembla se tordre un instant avant de commencer à se briser lentement en deux. Mais où étais-je donc ? De toute évidence toujours dans la réserve, où du moins était-ce ce que j'espérais, terrifier à l'idée que des immeubles habités soit ainsi éclaté… à moins que des habitants de la Réserve n'y ait fait refuge ?

-Mademoiselle, hâtez-vous !

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, Kairi se saisit de ma main et m'embarqua avec lui à toute allure, si bien qu'il me trainait plus qu'autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? hurlai-je sous l'horrible grondement de l'immeuble s'effondrant.

-L'ennemi ! répondit simplement le samouraï en dégainant sa lame d'une main tandis que de l'autre il me repoussa légèrement derrière lui. En un instant, une patte géante, dont j'ignorais l'origine, se retrouva balafrer d'une horrible cicatrice au sang grisâtre.

-Et me coller cette saloperie de kimono pendant que Godzilla attaque la Réserve, c'était obligatoire aussi ?

-Nous obéissons au ordre ! De plus nous étions sûr que la bête ne traverserai jamais le périmètre !

Aller savoir si c'est le fait de vivre dans un pays pareille qui leur donne une logique pareille, dans un monde séparer du reste de la civilisation. Ou alors je suis la seule qui ne tourne pas rond. Il n'en restait pas moins que Kairi me protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait du fracas des pierres et de cette patte de monstre. Entre temps, Musashi était venu à son secours et tout deux se battaient à présent en miroir contre le gigantesque membre antérieur. Pas le moindre signe d'Ikuto, mais je reconnaissais en revanche au loin la silhouette androgyne de Nagihiko se battant à coup d'une arme ancienne dont j'ignorais le nom. Une sorte de gigantesque manche recouverte d'un côté de lame affilé en forme de griffe, et de l'autre de gigantesque ruban que le jeune homme faisait tournoyer au dessus de son crâne avec une prestance hors du commun.

Mais cette minute de déconcentration ne m'apporta rien de positif et tandis que la main venait de balayer d'un revers Musashi, elle se précipita sur moi. A ce moment précis, tout tourna au ralenti. Lentement, les gigantesques doigts noueux et sombre comme la nuit de la bête pointèrent le tranchant de leur griffe vers moi. Lentement, je tournais ma tête vers elle et écarquillai les yeux, avant de préparer lentement ma tête à encaisser le coup, la cachant entre mes bras. Lentement, je vis alors la lame de Kairi s'interposer devant moi… ainsi que la silhouette d'une autre personne qui, dans la confusion générale, m'était totalement inconnue.

Le bruit de l'acier grinça à mes oreilles, puis le vide se fit. Le noir. M'évanouissant dans l'ombre de la créature, le dernier son parvenant à mes oreilles n'étant que mon prénom hurler par la voix d'Ikuto au milieu du grondement de ma propre chute.

* * *

**Voilà, pour changer ce chapitre se termine sur une Amu évanoui. Je vous avoue que je suis pas hyper fière de ce genre de fin (quoique ça me rappellerait presque Global Garden, haaaa.. *petite note nostalgique*. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, sur ce, à bientôt!**


	15. Au fond du trou

**Salut la compagnie! Eh oui, je l'avais dit, je l'ai fait, la poupée et le cadenas reprend! Bon, définitivement, ce titre ne me convient pas, mais n'ayant pas trop la possibilité de le changer, je pense que nous ferons un bon bout de chemin avec lui! (même si je sens que niveau orientation, ça va pas être tété hein.)**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis toute heureuse de pouvoir ajouter un personnage dans plus dans ce chapitre - buahaha spoiler, spoiler! J'espère pouvoir vite me réadapter à mon histoire, l'ayant entre guillemet redécouverte hier soir. Je dois bien vous avouer d'ailleurs que par moment, je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation: "Nan, j'ai pas osé faire un jeu de mot pareille, non, non... RAAAH JE M'ADORE!" C'est ainsi que dans cette auto-congratulation, je m'en vais me faire la bise à moi-même, et vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, qui en vaudrait, je l'espère l'attente (au pire, je vous rassure, comme dirait l'Oncle, Je n'ai pas fini!)  
**

* * *

******Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14, Au fond du trou**

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. J'étais perdu dans un endroit dont j'ignorais tout. Une fois de plus. Il y avait de quoi ragé à force. Mais pour le moment j'avais l'esprit trop embrumé pour y songer. La créature géante avait... percé le sol sous moi ? Il semblerait. Ou alors avait-on percé délibérément un trou juste sous mes pas. En tout cas j'étais tombée. J'avais mal au dos, mais me portais pourtant suffisamment bien. Le sol était relativement mou mine de rien et ma chute en avant ainsi été ralenti.

- Hey, help...

Je remuais la tête dans tous les sens. Je venais d'entendre un bruit, mais la pénombre du lieu où je venais d'arriver ne m'aidant en rien. Je me mis en position assise et réalisa que le bruit provenait de sous mon kimono. Avec un cri de dégoût, je bondis sur mes deux jambes. La lumière du grand jour, filtrée par le trou où je venais de tomber, éclaira la matière molle qui avait ralenti ma chute. A savoir un adolescent à la chevelure en bataille, les yeux en spiral.

-Eh... qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme remua la tête et releva son visage vers moi, sa chevelure se rapprochant de secondes en secondes à la consistance d'un nid d'oiseau.

-K...Kukai... Kukai Sôma...

Son nom, comme d'habitude, ne m'avançait en rien. Ainsi, je cessai d'étudier le visage du jeune homme en mode crêpe suzette sur le sol pour m'attarder sur mon nouveau climat. En dehors du trou à environ trois mètre au dessus de ma tête, il n'y avait pas la moindre source de lumière. Je pouvais entendre depuis là les cris de Musashi et Kairi croisant le fer avec la créature, tandis que la voix d'Ikuto criait... inlassablement mon nom.

-Je suis là ! hurlai-je à plein poumon.

-Aaaaah, surtout pas ! S'interposa Kukai.

Je tournait un œil interrogateur dans sa direction.

-Tu vas juste attirer cette foutu bestiole dans le trou, et là nous, on va tous y passer ! De base, j'étais censé t'attendre dans la planque souterraine et te garder en sûreté en attendant que la bestiole arrive. Manque de bol, on s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse une telle avancée ! Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu me tombes dessus...

Kukai gesticulait tout en parlant. Maintenant qu'il s'était relevé, je parvenais un peu mieux à le discerner dans le hâle de lumière. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile brun, à bretelles et d'une chemise blanche, lui donnant des airs de personnages de vieux films d'enquête anglais, m'attendant presque à le voir griller un cigare sous mes yeux. Malgré tout, je pouvais voir de par ses bras musclé apparaissant sous ses manches retournés, que le jeune homme avait tout d'un tas de muscles.

-Si je te faisais la liste complète du boxon qui nous tombent dessus depuis des années, tu ne me croirais même pas ! Et moi comme par hasard on me refile toujours les tâches bizarres. Du genre, aller sauver la copine du matou - je tiquais à cette énonciation - dans le seul lieu sur cette planète dépourvu de lumière. Ou aller racoler le plafond de la Yaya's Mansion. Alors que TOUT LE MONDE sait qu'au moindre pas à l'extérieur de la bâtisse, tu te retrouves téléporter aléatoirement dans la Réserve ! Mais bien évidemment, quand y'a de la sale besogne, c'est à Kukai qu'on demande hein !?

Il avait crié sa dernière phrase en direction du trou au dessus de sa tête. Puis, réalisant qu'il valait mieux se faire discret, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et souffla sur son index dans ma direction, me sommant de faire moins... de bruit ? _(mais c'est qui cet abruti?)_

J'arquais un sourcil tout en le regardant s'approcher de moi, bras croisé.

-Bien, bien... et que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Ah oui... songea Kukai avant de toussoter plusieurs fois. Bienvenue aux Galeries du Milieu !

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de ma main et m'attira dans la pénombre. D'abord prise au dépourvue, je finis par distinguer au loin une lueur lumineuse et me laissait guider par Kukai vers elle, pour finalement découvrir un autre tas de muscles, à la chevelure en piques retenue par un bandeau. L'homme devait bien faire au moins deux mètres, de hauteurs comme de largeur, tant sa musculature était exacerbée.

-Kukai, c'est elle qu'on doit surveillé ? Demanda l'homme tout en faisant craquer ses jointures, faisant parcourir mon échine d'un frisson.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Daichi est juste content, la moitié du boulot est déjà faite puisqu'on t'a récupéré ! Dit Kukai en s'adressant à moi - j'imagine qu'il a très certainement du recevoir une part de mon frisson tant celui-ci était considérable.

Kukai et moi nous assîmes devant le dénommé Daichi, ce dernier nous surplombait de toute sa grandeur. A présent, il fallait que je nuance. Kukai était effectivement un homme très musclé, à l'apparence bosseur derrière ses bretelles. Daichi en revanche était inhumainement musclé. Le moindre de ses traits était intensifié, le moindre de ses muscles saillait et était si gonflé que je n'en revenais pas qu'il parviennent encore à plier ou déplier les bras. Au bout de ce bras replié justement, trônait un lampion vert, du même genre que ceux qui éclairait la demeure d'Ikuto. Songeant à ce dernier, je ne pus réprimer un soupir.

-C'est détestable, hein ?

C'était Daichi qui venait de parler. Il avait baissé sa tête massive devant moi, me permettant d'identifié toutes les nuances vertes présentes dans les rares mèches tombant sur son visage.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que de rester sur place à ne rien faire. Ils sont drôles là haut « Si vous vous battez au corps à corps, vous n'allez pas tenir le rythme, la poupée vous tranchera les poings comme de rien, gna gna gna ! », se plaignait le Musclor avant de replier l'un de ses poings en arrière et de l'embrasser. Mais j'ai des poings d'acier moi ! Hahaha !

A cela, il rit, longuement, d'un rire entre l'inquiétant et le machiavélique, remuant le lampion en tout sens tandis qu'il s'exerçait à présent à taper dans le vide, nous tournant le dos. Kukai approuva tout en conseillant à son ami de reposer le lampion au sol avant qu'ils ne perdent leur dernière source de lumière. Kukai tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Il est assez extrême dans ses actions, mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est une brave poupée.

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé le terme poupée... répliquais-je entre mes dents, tout en voyant l'ombre de Daichi asséner au vide un FalconPunch des plus respectables.

-Oh il est frustré. En règle générale, la force brute, ça marche bien contre les poupées des Marionnettistes. Le souci, c'est quand le contact avec la poupée est enchantée. Comme cette saloperie là-haut. Sur le papier, elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que ça... Enfin bref.

-As-tu une idée pour combien de temps nous allons devoir rester ?

-Une heure ? Trois jours ? Très franchement je n'en sais rien. Ça fait 5 heures qu'ils se castagnent là-haut, et très sincèrement, je ne vois pas trop comment arrêter ce satané jouet.

Je songeais à mon bras pas encore totalement soigné, puis à la jambe fraîchement réparé d'Ikuto. Se faisant, je me demandais bien comme Ikuto pouvait se battre là haut. Kairi, Nagihiko... Je voyais bien leur genre d'arme. Mais Ikuto ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser.

-Bah... te fais donc pas de mouron. C'est juste un jouet. Il est gonflant à cause de son enchantement. De toute manière, le chat galeux à l'air d'avoir pigé que je t'ai récupéré. S'il y met un peu du sien, ça ne devrait plus duré très longtemps.

-Sait-on à qui appartient cette poupée ? Murmurais-je.

-Franchement ? C'est très certainement un butin des Marionnettistes qui a décidé de se faire les griffes. La plupart des bestioles qui nous fonce dessus sont très souvent des créatures désespérés et incontrôlable depuis qu'elles ont perdu leur maître.

A ses mots, il porta sur Daichi, sa propre poupée, un regard des plus doux, à la frontière du paternel et du fraternel. Je songeais par la même occasion à mes propres poupées. Je sentais bien qu'elles ne devaient être pas loin, et en même temps je ne pouvais les discerner. Sans doute étaient-elles cachés dans l'une des portes de Miki ? Je préférais ne pas m'en inquiéter.

-Pourquoi les marionnettistes tiennent-ils tant à s'en prendre à la Réserve des chats ?

Kukai ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Hm. Pour commencer, l'endroit est, je pense que t'as du remarqué, très spécial. Spécial parce que nous sommes à l'abri ici. Spécial parce que la ville pense d'elle-même et agit à sa guise. Et spécial car c'est ici très certainement que la ville garde un trésor.

-Un trésor ?

-Son cœur. On dit que comme pour en trouver l'entrée, il n'y a que les chats qui parviennent consciemment à trouver ce cœur. Ça explique d'ailleurs pourquoi ces fichus marionnettistes en ont toujours après le Chat galeux...

-Après Ikuto ?

Kukai demeura dès lors silencieux pendant un bon moment, pensif. Effectivement, si la poupée cracheuse de feu était celle d'une marionnettistes, c'était évident alors qu'ils en avaient après l'homme-chat. Et il y avait eu aussi la folle dans la prison de fleur...

-Sais-tu seulement qui est réellement ton chat galeux ?

Kukai avait brisé le silence au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une poignée de secondes, ma notion du temps étant tout de même assez faussé par l'obscurité. Derrière lui, Daichi avait finalement cessé ses entraînements contre l'inexistant et dormait à point fermé à présent, bavant légèrement dans son sommeil.

-Hm ? Je relevai la tête vers le visage de mon compagnon. Comment ça ?

-Je suis mort il y a bien longtemps tu sais. La plupart des résidents de la Réserve des chats, je les ai vu arrivé, un par un, perdu, fou, ou tout simplement triste de leur sort. Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, Ikuto a toujours été là.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le vrai nom d'Ikuto, ce qui m'obligea à réprimer un frisson à ces quelques syllabes.

-Il n'a pas toujours été de notre côté pour autant, ajouta Kukai.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la ville, il n'était qu'un rôdeur. Il vagabondait sans jamais s'arrêter, avec son satané chat à ses talons. Et puis un jour, il a disparu. La Réserve avait commencé à se remplir, car la plupart des morts ont toujours pensé qu'en suivant le grelot, il atteindrait le paradis. Résultat des courses, nous voici tous ici, dans la demeure la plus tordu de toute la cité. Mais je disais, il avait disparu. Et à partir de là, les choses ont commencé à se gâter pour nous. Il y a fini par avoir cet incident. Et un gamin a perdu à la fois sa poupée dans l'attaque... et la boule.

A ces mots, bien que j'ignore pourquoi, le visage de Nikaido m'apparut immédiatement à l'esprit, avec ses Ara-ara incessants.

-Rien ne prouve pour autant qu'Ikuto était contre vous ! Répliquai-je, reprenant mes esprits. Kukai souffla, tandis que Daichi se réveilla.

-Ouais... sans doute...

A partir de là, le silence fut d'or. J'étais perturbée par l'image que se faisait Kukai d'Ikuto. Les paroles de Rima me remontait à la tête. Va savoir ce qui traîne dans la tête du chat noir... J'avais la gorge noué et je finis par me lever.

-Qu'y a-t-il au fond de cette galerie ?

-Le bout du monde, j'dirais... pourquoi ?

-Je veux partir.

Daichi se releva derechef, étirant ses bras monstrueux.

-Eh bien soit, allons voir où ils en sont là haut, répondit la poupée en tapant son poing droit dans sa main gauche avant de se saisir du lampion.

Nous avançâmes dans l'obscurité. Grâce à la lumière qui émanait du lampion, je parvenais à distinguer le sol. Du goudron. Des traces blanches à demi effacées. On se serait cru en plein milieu d'une autoroute. Une autoroute plongé dans l'obscurité éternelle. La colonne de lumière du au trou apparu devant moi. Sous elle, droit comme un I se tenait Musashi... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Kairi ? Je dirais Musashi. Quoique Kairi... Enfin bref, dans une posture digne, alors que sa tenue de samurai en avait pris cher, et que son visage parfait présentait un longue balafre verdâtre sur la joue. Entre ses mains conservait-il dignement la carcasse d'un petit dinosaure en plastique, scindé en deux.

-Le danger est écarté. Le Chat errant a demandé à être ramener avec Mademoiselle, afin d'éviter à Mademoiselle de se blesser avec les décombres.

Mais il me prenait définitivement pour une enfant ?

-Je sais très bien marcher toute seule, répliquai-je, un peu trop froidement à mon goût à Musa... Kairi.

-Sans vouloir offensé Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas parce que le danger a été écarté qu'il a été éliminé. Nous ne serions pas étonnés d'apprendre que les Marionnettistes cherchent la grande guerre.

-Et puis, ajouta Musashi, apparu à côté de son double, êtes-vous sûr de savoir dans quelle direction vous devrez aller pour rentrer chez vous ?

Il marqua un point. Je tendis un bras à Kairi dont il se saisit, avant de bondir sur des parois que je parvenais pas à voir et à me sortir hors de trou.

-Génial ! Résonna la voix de Kukai. Et moi je sors comment ?

-J'm'en occupe ! Hurla de joie Daichi. S'en suivit un autre hurlement et Kukai sortit du trou, en mode fusée, sans doute jeté en l'air par sa poupée, avant de s'écraser là où Kairi s'était trouvé une secondes auparavant.

Musashi s'occupa quand à lui de hisser la poupée au moyen d'une corde. Je voyais peiner le pauvre petit samourai, contrant de tiré une véritable montagne de muscles, son visage perdant son teint pâle pour prendre un rouge très foncé, tandis que la sueur ruisselait sur son visage. Pourtant, lorsque nous, Kukai et moi, lui proposâmes de l'aider, Kairi s'interposa et répondit à sa place :

-Il doit le faire seul.

Phrase ô combien cliché. Dans un élan d'effort particulièrement violent, il parvint néanmoins à faire décoller Daichi qui vint s'écraser exactement au même endroit que Kukai... écrasant de toute sa masse ce dernier. Néanmoins, sans demander leur reste, Musashi et Kairi disparurent, me laissant seul avec les deux hommes empêtrés.

-Charmant...

Je sursautai violemment. La voix venait de derrière moi, mais lorsque je me retournai, il n'y avait personne. Retournant en direction des deux musclés, je me retrouvais face à Ikuto, à quelques centimètres de moi, étudiant de près ma tenue.

-Vraiment très charmant... ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un sourire mesquin. Je lui assénai un coup sur la tête.

-Tu es complètement taré.

-Je vais le prendre comme un compliment, répondit doucement le jeune homme à la chevelure bleutée tout en me soulevant doucement du sol pour me porter dans ses bras. Bon, on rentre ?

-Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe une fois là-bas !

-Héhéhé... Il faut voir, tu as des moyens de payer tes réponses ?

Je lui assénai un second coup sur le crâne tandis qu'il partit au pas de course, nous emportant en direction de la carcasse d'immeuble.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je sais ce que vous vous dites tous en ce moment même: "Mon dieu, la limonade coûte trois fois plus cher que le coca!" et vous auriez raison. Certes. Sinon, pour ceux qui se demande comment Ikuto va bien pouvoir encore faire payer ses paroles à la pauvre petit Amu... Je dirais que vous allez en avoir pour votre argent! (et ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas payé pour faire ce job , nyark nyark nyark)**

**See yah tout le monde!**


End file.
